


Sweet and Savory

by SapphyreLily, Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Tangled Threads of Fate [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Mild sexual situations, Multi, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Texting, adorable makki, character injury, chat fic, sappy iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two's company, three's a crowd, four's a mess... But it works out.</p><p>[Alternatively: The Seijou Third Years Get A Group Chat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Savory

**Author's Note:**

> This took us six days of pain and suffering (but we enjoyed it for the most part)  
> Kind of low key sold our souls for this so we hope you enjoy (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و
> 
> Edit: WE HAVE FANART GUYS!! CHECK IT OUT [HERE](http://haikyoutooiguess.tumblr.com/post/148995686067/look-friends-none-of-these-sketchy-ass-drawings)

_Iwaizumi Hajime has added Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei to the conversation _

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Alright, now will you stop stealing our phones?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** there are no promises Hajime

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** How else will we change your backgrounds to beautiful pictures of us?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I like the background I have, but thanks.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** a picture of Godzilla isn’t a good background

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** a picture of me is so much better

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Or, better yet

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** a picture of _me._

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** are you implying that you’re better looking than me?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I would never

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I will fight you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Honestly, are you both five?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** on a scale from one to five, yes

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I regret adding you guys already.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so what if one day

 

 **[Oikawa]:** the aliens came and took over our minds

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and u wouldnt be able to tell like they posses us right

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so like then me being possessed by the aliens would then come and kill u so that they have another body to possess

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** honestly what the fuck it’s four in the morning

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Makki??? When did you get here what?? I didnt know u were in this chat!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** do you not read the messages you missed?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I thought iwa-chan was talking to himself

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh my god

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** anyways continue please it was actually interesting

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :0

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u actually think its interesting??? Iwa-chan always tells me to shut up!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea it’s interesting and hey you woke me up so you owe me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ok!! So

 

 **[Oikawa]:** the aliens take over our minds one by one

 

 **[Oikawa]:** or really they kill us then take our body to use

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and we act normal bc the aliens can hijack our memories

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so u wouldnt even know that im being possessed

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** that’s slightly terrifying

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I read a book on that once.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA-CHAN!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Wait Iwa-chan can read?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** SHUT UP SHITTYKAWA

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yes, I read, and it was a very good story.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so it was fiction

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I didn't know you read fiction

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I like reading. I have interests outside of volleyball, you know.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA-CHAN READ A BOOK ABOUT ALIENS AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I HAVE VEEN BETRAYED

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Honestly please shut the fuck up.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** feisty ;)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You shut up, too. Both of you shut up and go to bed.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** BUT IWA-CHAN IS UP TOO

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Because you two woke me up.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** get over it

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Do you want to die tomorrow?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok ill go to sleep please don’t hurt me

 

_2 hours later_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** So that's why my phone was buzzing at 4

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Mattsun is in this too??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you rlly dont read up do you lmao.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** im sorry that takes effort!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you thought Iwaizumi would add me and not Mattsun??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah you think iwaizumi would leave me out?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** or is it _you_ who wants me to not be apart of this

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** it finally makes sense

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa actually hates me.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** NO!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I COULD NEVER HATE YOU MATTSUN!! ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** that sounds fake but ok

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** At this rate, you’re all going to be late to practice.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh shit I didnt realize the time

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ill be right down iwa-chan!!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You have ten seconds before I leave you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so I was walking down the hallway right

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just heading to practice

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and OF COURSE some random couple gets in my way

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you know what they did?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** blocked my fucking locker

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what do u mean they were blocking it??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** as in they are fucking making out right in front of my locker like wtf

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yikes thats awkward, man

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’ve been standing here for five minutes

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** do they not need to _breathe?!_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hold on, I’m about to pass your locker, I’ll help out.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** my knight in shining armour (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im crying

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Just...the deer...it lost its mother...who’s the monster that came up with this…

 

 **[Oikawa]:** are...are you watching Bambi??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Im out of tissues someone help me pls im sobbing

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** why are you watching Bambi what

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its a good movie ok??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** well ur not wrong

 

 **[Oikawa]:** im on my way rn sit tight

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** my hero

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’d go but I think Oikawa has this handled.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** guess you dont need your best friend :((

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I didnt want to watch Bambi with you anyways :’(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you can still come over?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah!!! We can have a movie marathon :D

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** a Disney marathon

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** holy shit yes I’m on my way

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ah, no thanks.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** dont try to act tough, bara-chan.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** im just not fond of Disney movies

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dont lie, Hajime, its rude

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I heard you mumbling the lyrics to a whole new world during our run once

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You literally can’t prove anything.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Iwa-chan!~ Im at ur door :D

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Ur mom says its ok to go to Mattsun’s

 

 **[Oikawa]:** there’s no escape iwa-chan

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh my god, fine. I’m coming down.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yay~

 

* * *

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Paging No-Eyebrows, do you have the _evidence_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wht did u just call me u kittle shit

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ????

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but yes

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yes I do

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wait theyre not in my phone shit

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** they're in _mine_ , dipshits

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but thanks, I appreciate the view

 

 **[Oikawa]:** MAKKI HOW COULD YOU

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN OHONE LIKE HOW WHY WHAAAASTTTT

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I'm sorry there r no barriers between me ans my best friend?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** absolute trust. You should try it sometime, hanger-san

 

 **[Matsukawa]** : then you wouldn't need to take these photos behind Iwaizumi's back

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Though admittedly, it is a fineee back

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Huh?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What about my back?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** nothing!!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** nothing at all Iwa-chan, don't worry tour pretty empty head

 

 **[Oikawa]:** mum’s calling me byw byw!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** OIKAWA

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** sigh

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So, Matsukawa, what's in your phone?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oh, look at that, I need to go weed the garden

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** MATTSUN

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I SEE CREAM OUFFS OK BY

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You too??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Why can't someone just tell me what is going on?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hello?

 

* * *

 

 **[Oikawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Oikawa]:**  look how fabulous we look

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** :D

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ...is….is makki wearing a skirt?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** and is that a crop top??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** when did Oikawa get his ears pierced holy shit??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** And why do you both actually look good? This is some twilight zone shit.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** aw, i’m flattered (๑・ω-)～♥”

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** bUT PAY ATTENTION TO THE NAILS OK

 

 **[Oikawa]:** aren’t they amazing? We got them in our school colors!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im gonna be honest, the nails were not the first things I looked at

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You guys actually spent money to get your nails done?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** uh yeah?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I could’ve painted them for you guys for free though?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** come again?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh, sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I mean

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, I can paint nails. Is that weird?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** My mom makes me paint hers all the time.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WAHT I THOUGHT SHE GOT THEM DONE PROFESSIONALKY WHAT IS THIS

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Nope, all me.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Holy shit

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** cant believe I wasted my money

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** They look good, though. You both look cute.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Guys?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Did I say something wrong?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hello?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** god fucking damnit I want a compliment from Iwaizumi too

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Uh, why?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa and Hanamaki are probably dead now

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Just bc you complimented them

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thats the kind of death I want

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Uh? What?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** pls

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You act like I never compliment you guys?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** YOU DONT

 

 **[Oikawa]:** YEAH U DONT

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Well, uh, Mattsun you have a very nice face?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** goodbye world

 

_1 Hour Later_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so Makki  do you have any more pictures of you in a skirt?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ??? why ???

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I got you covered Mattsun

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I want some, too.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** k

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what ???

 

* * *

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I found this little guy in my backyard.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Should I keep him?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** brb tht picture is too precious for me I cant handle you and a cat in one picture

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** That didn't answer my question?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HOLY SHIT IWA CHAN FOUND A CAT BRB ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Keep it

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Actually, u dont have a choice anymore

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa isnt gonna let you give it up

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’ll probably keep it, my mom’s been wanting a cat anyways.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** pls say you have more selfies with the cat

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** um, no?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I got u covered Makki

 

 **[Oikawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** when the fuck did you even get in my backyard, you creepy ass motherfucker?!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** rip Oikawa Tooru

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he lived a good life

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** he died doing a good deed

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I wont let his efforts go to waste

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ill set this as my background

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** bro...what about our selfie..

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** srry thats gonna be my lockscreen now

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i cant believe Im being knocked down to ‘lock screen’

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** unbelievable

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** do you see that smile Mattsun???? And the cat?? He’s holding the cat IN HIS BEAUTIFUL ARMS

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** these pictures are a work of ART

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so can u rlly blame me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** sigh

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I cant blame you

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but my heart is broken makki

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’m sorry babe

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its too late to apologize

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** babe,,,,,

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** goodbye, my love

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sweetiepie nooo :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its too late

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What the actual fuck

 

* * *

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** guys

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** guys this is serious

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i think im in LOVE

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** RHIS. THIS IS THE PINNACLE OF PERFECTION

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** after cream puffd ofc

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Makki…

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** that looks like shit

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What is that??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im sorry bro, i’m unfriending you

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wOW R U D E

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** This, my friends, is called butter chicken

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Maki that looks nothing like butter

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Are you sure, Hanamaki? That looks very spicy, and I know you can’t take spice.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** RIP makki

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** agaib, RUDE

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** it’s indian, ofc it looks spicy

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ONLY IT ISNT

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** My mum bought too much, so ive got extras to share

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Mattsun come over i swear u’ll like it

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Pass

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you bitch.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oikawa?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** nope

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m on my way.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** iwaizumi, i know you probably don’t want to but pls

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wait wht

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** is that my doorbell

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** IWAIZUMI WTF YOURE FAST

 

 **[Oikawa]:** rip iwa-chan

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i nvr even got to say goodbye

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** rip

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wtf matssun im disowning you as my best friend

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its ok I have oikawa

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** TRAITOR

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** OIKAWA YOU FRIEND WHORE

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I have better tates in friends

 

 **[Oikawa]:** tatses

 

 **[Oikawa]:** tastes

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** This is awesome

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You guys are missing out.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Thank you for your sacrifice Matsukawa

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** For your information and to make your life easier, I’ll give you some tips

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oikawa needs to be fed three times a day, his bedtime is at 10 but he always watches videos till 1, so make sure you take his laptop away.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** He can’t wake up in the morning so make sure you bring a bucket of ice water to his room

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** To keep the fangirls back bring a spray bottle

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wtf

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wtf

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I want Makki back

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** at least he’s low maintenance

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Sorry, we don’t take refunds.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Also this is really good, you guys are really mising ou

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Iwaizumi?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** MATTSUN YHIS IS LEGIT GOOD COME OVER

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** is that

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Sorry, Oikawa took my phone

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But really, come over.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’ll even give you back your best frienf title if you come

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** My, my, Makki, it’s high noon

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** are you sure you want me to come so early

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh do i

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Just come over before Oikawa eats it all

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I swear he’s eaten mor than me and he kusy got here

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** more* just*

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ure such an old man iwaizumi

  
**[Iwaizumi]:** just shaddup and eat

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Hello

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Hi!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** god no please

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I was wondering if after all these years youd like to meet

 

 **[Oikawa]:** TO GO OVER

 

 **[Oikawa]:** EVERYTHING

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oikawa no

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** (oh yes)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** (too bad iwa chan)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** they say that times supposed to heal ya

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but i ain’t done much healing

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but I ain’t done much healing

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** goddamnit oikawa

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** snooze and lose babe

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HELLO

 

 **[Oikawa]:** CSN YOU HEAR MEEEEEE

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What have I done to deserve this

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im in california dreamin g bout who w e usedto beeee

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** when we were younger

 

 **[Oikawa]:** AND

 

 **[Oikawa]:** FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Please stop. All of you.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I’ve forgotten how it dfelyt brfore the workd fell at our feet

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** There’s sucha a differenceee

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** betweeeeeeen UUUUSSSSSS

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and a milllllion mailesss

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Look at your spelling mistakes.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You’re embarrassing yourselves.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** HELLO FROM

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** THE

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** OTHER

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** SIIIIIDEEEEEEE

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I mustve called a thousanf timessss

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** TO TEWLL YOU

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I’M

 

 **[Oikawa]:** SORRYYY

 

 **[Oikawa]:** FORE BREAKING YOUER HEART

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** for everything ive done

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa no thats not how it goes

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** i’ll be doing my homework

 

 **[Oikawa]:** BUT WHEN I CALL

 

 **[Oikawa]:** YOU NEVER

 

 **[Oikawa]:** SEEEM TO BE HOOMMMEEEE

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Hello from the outsideee

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** at least i can say ive trieddd

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** to tell youuu

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i’m sorryyyyy

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** for breaking youe heart

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but it dont matter

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** clearly DOESN’T tear you apart

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anymoreeee

 

 **[Oikawa]:** AMNYMORE

 

_Cut for length_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** How

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Did just 3 of you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Manage to spam 300 messages from just song lyrics?!?!?!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** And from only _one_ song?!?!?!?!?!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** talent, hajime, talent

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** were cooler than you obvs

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA-CHAN DONT BE JEALOUS

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I will mute this chat, so help me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** NOOO

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** IWAIZUMI DONT YOU LOVE US

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** WHY DONT YOU LOVE US

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** OIKAWA GO TELL HIS MUM HE DOESNT LOVE US

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im offended

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Iwaizumi-san says that’s not tru and he loves us???

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** wha

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I need to talk to my mum

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Aww Iwachan don’t be shy

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** come back

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** LET ME LOVE YOU

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I’m in his kitchen he has to love me first

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HE HIT ME

 

 **[Oikawa]:** H

 

 **[Oikawa]:** E

 

 **[Oikawa]:** L

 

 **[Oikawa]:** P

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** rip oikawa

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he was a good captain

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sometimes

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** For the record I love all of you very much as friends and my mum needs to stop telling Oikawa things

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** And if you make a joke out of it you will be cleaning the gym with the first years for two weeks

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** well then

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** rip me in advance

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I LOVE YOU TOO MARRY ME

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I called dibs Mattsun get lost

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i confessed first

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** there is no evidence of your dibs in this chat

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so it doth not exist

 

 **[Oikawa]:** EXCUSE YOU

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I’M HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND I HAVE DIBS ON EVERYTHING

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** FITE ME

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:**...

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** bye

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** My mum’s making me wear this to a family friend’s wedding next week

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** please tell me it looks okau

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i look like a fat penguin

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** which would be cute, but im not trying to join the quartet in madagascar rn

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I can see tht you read the mesage you knw

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Hello?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sorry sorryu

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im just trying to figure out ehat’s the buggest size my printer can print

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im trying to print ur picture duh

 

 **[Oikawa]:** sorry

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i just died

 

 **[Oikawa]:** brb dying again

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** uh?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You look good.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** finally a sane answer

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thank you iwaizumi

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i think wat iwa-chan means is

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you loook fine

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** more than fine

 

 **[Oikawa]:** smokin

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hot

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sexy

 

 **[Oikawa]:** edible

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i mean delicious

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Marry me.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** all of u r nuts

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but thanks

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** <3

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** mattsun im not kidding

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you look finer than finely grated cheese

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wait wait

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** go get your mum i want a picture from the back

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** pervert

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just do it

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dayum

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i would tap that ass

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i would tap all of that

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oikawa get lost i called dibs for real this time

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no u dint iwa-chan did

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys guys

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** there’s enough of me to go around

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no need to fight over little ol’ me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Says the tallest of us.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki I have printed photos

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im still the youngest tho

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im omw

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan open your window so i can get in

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i want those

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** there will be professionally taken photos on that day?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** BRING SOME HOME FOR US

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** deliver them in youe suit

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** It’s borrowed

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** don’t care

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you look hot and im tapping that ass

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** can’t wait till our wedding night?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** premarital sex is a sin

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u in tht suit is sin

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Milk bread.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Cream puffs.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Milk bread.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Cream puffs.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Milk Bread.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Cream puffs.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Milk bread.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Cream puffs.

 

_Cut for length_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Seriously? 500 messages?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I’m impressed.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I cant stop till makki admits tht milk bread is better!!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Id rather _die_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** sorry but im with Oikawa with this one

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** milk bread is pretty good

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HAHA TAKE THT MAKKI

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i feel so betrayed

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** does our friendhsip mean nothing to you mattsun???

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** if you need me ill be crYING

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im sorry makki but u cant run from the truth

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** If it makes you feel better, I think cream puffs are better.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I can’t stand the taste of milk bread.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Hajime (;﹏;)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** tht means so much to meee (;﹏;)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** youre my new best friend

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** mattsun can go fuck himself

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wow ok

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I feel so fucking betrayed rn

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Not my fault you have shitty taste.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan ಥ-ಥ

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its ok you still have me

  
**[Oikawa]:** <3

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** guys

 

 **[Oikawa]:** guys pls im going to cry

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** what’s wrong?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I went on that date with that girl

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** the one who confessed last week?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea, anyways

 

 **[Oikawa]:** it didnt work out i dont like her very much but

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i left and im walking home

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and theres someone following me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** are you sure they are?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yes !!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I went into a store and he waited outside and when I left he followed!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** hes like fifty im really scared what do I do??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hold on we’ll come help

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** where are you??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oikawa???

 

 **[Oikawa]:** hes walking up to me and theres no one arounf and im so scard wht do i do

 

 **[Oikawa]:** GUYS HES GETTING CLOSER WHAT DO I DO

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** hold on im coming i think I see you

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** guys??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Are you okay?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hello??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:**...guys?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** he’s okay just a little shaken up

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** the guy was trying to make a move on him the perv

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I saw him reach towards him so I punched him :^)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** left him with a broken and bloody nose

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** good job mattsun!!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Is Oikawa okay?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yea im carrying him back to the house

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** then how are you talking to us right now?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** hes on my back? Not that hard to multitask

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I think he fell asleep

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** he looked really terrified

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ah well I’m glad he’s ok

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So am I.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m coming over, I’ll be there in ten.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Im coming too!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’ll get some milk bread on the way

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok the doors open so just come on in

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and be quiet bc hes sleeping on the couch

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** also before we went back he started crying thats why I had to carry him

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so dont make fun of him when he wakes up

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I may seem like an asshole, but I’d never make fun of him for crying over something like this.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea I wouldnt either!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I know im just telling you guys so you know to be careful when you get here

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ok well ill be there soon

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** waht if one day bugs grow

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** and the y become taller and stronfer thsn us

 

 **[Hanamaki]:**...are you okay? You didnt correct your mistakes???

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and it’s like three in the morning??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Sorry, I had just woken up when I sent that. I had a dream about it, and well, it’s a very interesting thing to think about, so I had to send it before I forgot about it.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you woke up to talk about bugs

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** we have practice tomorrow

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** go back to bed

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Since when do you care? I’m usually the one telling you guys to go to sleep.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea well I dont care about myself lol

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but i care about u so go back to sleep u dork

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** iwaizumi?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i hope you fell back asleep

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh, no. I’m just surprised.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Why? Because only we’re awake? Because Oikawa isn’t awake?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** No, because of what you said.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** do you think i dont care about you?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Not that part.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** OH

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Ignore that one im tired so i didnt think before sending just ignore it

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Why don’t you care about yourself?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lmao im not having this conversation its not important

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki, you know we all care about you, right? Why would you not care about yourself? You’re an amazing person, you know? A very important friend. You should care about yourself.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** it doesnt matter ok?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im going back to sleep night

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki we need to talk about this. This is important.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** /: no it’s not

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its fine it was a joke ok

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I do care about myself now pls drop it

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ….alright, if that’s what you want.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yeah see you tomorrow

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Im baking a cake

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Is your mom okay with that?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** she’s not home to tell me no :^)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i want cake !!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lmao mattsun cant cook for shit

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** That’s rude, Makki.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its true??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thats why im baking

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** gotta improve my skills yaknow

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** if you want to improve your skills then get someone who knows how to cook over there to help

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I would volunteer to help but iwa chan refuses to let me cook anymore

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Baking and cooking are different, though. Maybe you’ll be good at baking?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but who will teach us to bake :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah who will be my teacher

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** open your door

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ill teach you how to bake

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You can bake?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ye buying cream puffs all the time is like wasting my money so to save money i learned how to bake them

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** it was fun so i got my mom to teach me other things

 

 **[Oikawa]:** can I come over too?? I wanna learn!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah baking party at my house

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you come as well iwaizumi

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, I don’t have a choice anyways. Oikawa’s already here.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we’ll be there in ten!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** be prepared to teach us Hanamaki-sensei :D

 

* * *

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what if i dont graduate

 

 **[Oikawa]:** where did that come from?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you chose to wake us up at five

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** on our day off

 

 **[Oikawa]:** you wake us up for a stupid question like that

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ah sorry youre right it was stupid ill leave you guys to sleep sorry

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I don’t think you should go to sleep.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Let’s talk about this, okay?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Tell us what’s up.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** well

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im not as smart as you guys

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** all im good at is volleyball

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and baking

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and listening

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** And you’re good at helping others.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but thts not all youre good at a lot of things

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Makki??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** um

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** thanks

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You’re going to graduate, because you actually work hard.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah! You say ur not as smart as us but thats a lie!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** you are passing all your classes so y wouldnt you graduate ???

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ah...idk im just stupid sorry i shouldnt be worrying about this

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but you are

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its okay to be insecure or down so dont be sorry

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah everyone has worries and problems!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We’ll always be here for you to talk to.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah man always

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah!! :D

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh wow

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** thanks, really, I feel better now

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It’s no problem. Now go get some rest since we can sleep in.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah im gonna go pass out for hours

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** unless theres something else you need to talk about?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** um, nah.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im good now thank you guys

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Its no problem!!<33

 

 **[Oikawa]:** now everyone should go back to sleep!! We gotta take advantage of this day off :D

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Alright, night guys.

 

* * *

 

 **[Oikawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** does this look okay?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:**...are you wearing eye liner?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and mascara!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** is tht eyeshadow as well?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea!! I’m practicing some stuff c:

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you look good

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** smoking

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** very hot

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, you look great.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** marry me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** that escalated quickly

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wow makki why dont you just skip the first date

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** if you wanna go on a date then why dont we?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its a joke!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh, I honestly thought you were serious.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so did i lol

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea ofc im joking

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but Oikawa you really do look good

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thanks  <3

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** my mom just said I have to get rid of my skirts ;^;

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** why?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** she said boys cant wear them

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wtf

 

 **[Oikawa]:** bring them to my place ill keep them for you

 

 **[Oikawa]:** my parents dont care about that kind of stuff

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What? That’s wrong, your mother should let you wear whatever you want to wear.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** She said that I look weird in them anyways

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** she’s probably right lmao

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thts from when you and oiks got your nails done

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** u dont look bad

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You look amazing.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** You look really nice!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** plus you cant stop wearing skirts :(

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its lonely wearing skirts alone i cant lose my skirt buddy :((

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** alright

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** fuck I also have to get rid of any other thing thats ‘girly’

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** she went through my closet .-.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** everythings in a box

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i dont want to get rid of it all i spent my money on this stuff and im almost an adult why wont she let me make my own decisions

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m sorry you have to get rid of them.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Sleep over at my house!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** that was random?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no its not

 

 **[Oikawa]:** my mom is driving me to makki’s so that we can get his box of stuff so that he doesnt have to carry it the whole way

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and she said makki can stay over for the night so im inviting mattsun and iwa chan too!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh, okay

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ill head to makki’s house so you dont have to make more than one stop

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’ll be on your couch.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah ok just let urself in

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** How many times have you barged into my home?

 

 **[Oikawa]:**...fair enough

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ok makki we’re here!! And mattsun i see you

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh ok im coming

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im coming down hold on

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and thanks, Oikawa

 

 **[Oikawa]:** dont mention it ( ´ ∀ ` )

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Iwaizumi I’m coming over

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Um, okay, but why?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we haven’t been to your house in ages

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and i still havent met your cat

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I forgot about your cat!!!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** waht did you name him???

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** His name is Butterscotch

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** waht a cute name :00

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I named him!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** that explains it then

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyways im almost there

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** cant believe you left without me u asshole

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** babe im sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** why do you keep hurting me :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** forgive me

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i cant you’ve hurt me so much

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ill make it up to you

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** theres only one way to make it up to me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** cream puffs?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** theres only two ways to make it up to me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Cats?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ...thre’s only three ways to make it up to me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I’m not getting u a cat but I’ll get u cream puffs

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What’s the third way?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** a kiss ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** lmao ok

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WAIT YOU GUYS CANT HANG OUT WITHOUUT ME

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IM COMNIG AS WELL

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** we’re no strangers to love

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Huh?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** You know the rules

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and so do I

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** A full commitment's what im thinking of

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh no

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** You wouldnt get this from any other guy

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I just wanna tell you how im feelinggg

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Please, not this again.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** gotta make you understand

 

 **[Oikawa]:** NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Please

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** NEVER GINNA LET YOU DOWN

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** AND DESERT YOU

 

 **[Oikawa]:** (come on Iwa chan!!)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** (join us Iwaizumi)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** sigh

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** fine

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** We’ve known each other

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** FOR SO LONG

 

_Cut for length_

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** how smert do you think godzilla is

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** smert*

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** smert**

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** smert*****

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** SMERT*

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** god fucking damnit

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** SMART*

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh my god

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’m screenshotting this

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** need to hang it up on my wall

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** frame it

 

 **[Oikawa]:** get me a copy

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Honestly, what the fuck? You guys make mistakes all the time. And don’t correct them.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea but that was a whole different experience

 

 **[Oikawa]:** it was a once in a lifetime thing

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we may never witness something so beautiful ever again

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Anyways.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** How smart do you think godzilla is?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dont u mean how smert do we think he is?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** well iwa chan i think he was the smertest

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** truly the smertest of his time

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Honestly, fuck off.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** This is a serious question.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Well, if I am to be honest

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Godzilla probably wasnt smert at all

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m going back to sleep.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wait iwaizumi no

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** baby come back

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you can blame it all on me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Bye.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** :((

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** :(((

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :((((

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** :(((((

 

_Cut for length_

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** is anyone up?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** please be okay

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ….hello?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** mattsun! You okay?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh thank god okay

 

 **[Oikawa]:** huh? What?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** nothing just glad you’re at least okay

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** are makki and iwa alright?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** im not sure??? Probably, why?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no reason..

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m up, and I’m fine. What’s wrong?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’m up as well

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ah thats good

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** sorry for waking you guys up

 

 **[Oikawa]:** dont be sorry!! Obviously somthing is wrong

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** nothing important

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Matsukawa, don’t play that card. Tell us the truth.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** just uh..

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** a nightmare its stupid sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its not stupid

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wht was it about?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its really stupid

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its not stupid if it  made you upset

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i just

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you guys were all there? And

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** and…?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and you all died

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** in front of me, very violently all in different ways

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** it felt..really real...and I just had to make sure it was fake

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im sorry again for waking you guys

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dont be sorry seriously

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, don’t be. We’re alive, okay?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa chan come down !!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Huh?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we’re going to mattsun’s

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** glad we had the same train of thought, Hanger-san.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** is ur door open mattsun?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** um yea but you guys dont need to do this its fine im okay

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Bullshit.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** we’ll be there in ten.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** keep him company until we get there makki :D

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** damn right i will

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thanks guys…

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Don’t mention it, really.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea! Ur our friend ofc we’d do this for you <3

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** alright im coming in now

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** be quiet though my parents are sleeping

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** will do

 

* * *

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Honestly, how?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** holy shit u and makki are hanfing out without us?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wtf is this

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** He wanted to go shopping for more skirts, and he couldn’t ask his mother, so at school he asked if I’d go with him.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I’m the one keeping the clothes for him so y didnt he ask me!!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It was more of a last minute thing? I saw something was bugging him so I asked him about it, he told me, I suggested he ask a friend to go with him, and then he asked if I’d go with him.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** you guys had already left by then.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Or, actually, ditched both of us.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I had a very important nap scheduled ok

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Star Trek was coming on so I had to rush home!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Your faults, then.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hold on he’s coming out of the changing room.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I really don’t think it’s fair that Iwaizumi gets to see Makki in all these skirts

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ikr! ;-;

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its totally unfair

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we should go shopping together

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oooo wht would we shop for??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i could use a new hoodie

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I need more make up

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** alright lets go

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its a date ;)

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys this is important

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys pls

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** GUYS

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what’s up?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What’s wrong?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you kno my hoodie

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** my FAVORITE hoodie

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** The black one with the volleyball on it??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** the very soft one?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** the one that’s a size too big for you so it’s very comfortable?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yes

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its _gone_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** vanished

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh my god i am so sorry for your loss

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** where did you last have it?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I thought it was in my room??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :3c

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** u lil fucker

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I hate that you look cute in it

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ohohoho?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Nice.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Mattsun thinks im cute :DD

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** a blind person would think ur cute

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** He’s okay.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hanamaki is cuter.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Hajime thinks im cute <3

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** u are a little cute

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea I guess u r

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but iwa and mattsun are cute too!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** even if iwa chan is mean to me :(

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Alright, I guess you’re cute.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :D

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what about meeee

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yes, you’re cute, too.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I suddenly feel blessed

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** IWAIZUMI IS CUTE TOO

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Yes he is!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** preach it

 

_50 minutes later_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyways thts my favorite hoodie when can i have it back

 

 **[Oikawa]:** never<3

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** pls

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no <33

 

* * *

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Why did no one tell me Matsukawa can sing?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** holy shit what

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he can play the guitar too

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wh a t

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Holy shit really?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I’m not that good??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** shut the ur mouth

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he fucking sang me to sleep one night

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** played a lullaby on his guitar and sang

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** best day ever tbh

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** how did u even figure out that I sang??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I heard you in the shower.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ohhh was iwa chan peeping?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** No, I was getting my stuff you pervert.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I wouldnt mind if you peeped

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you couldve joined me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Um.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** omg

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh my god rip iwaizumi

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ANYWAYS.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So Matsukawa can sing?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I want to hear!!!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im really not that good

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** nothing special

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** stfu and stop lying u prick

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so aggressive

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im not gonna let you put urself down like that !!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Mattsun pls play a song for us c:

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Please?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** O.O

 

 **[Oikawa]:** 0.0

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** o.o

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you...said please...to one of us….

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh, have I never done that before?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** how can I say no now jfc

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so its a yes?????

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I guess so.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but only if Makki joins in with his piano playing

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i trusted u

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Wait, what?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** makki can play piano?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** no

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yes

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thats so cool!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u guys have to play for us!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, I want to hear.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Ugh, fine.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so I was thinking

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh no thinking is bad

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** shh I'm being serious

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what if

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** life was an illuision and a lie

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what if life only actually started after death?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ohhhhmyyygoddd

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Please

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It’s 1 am

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I just put Oikawa to bed, don’t give him a reason to wake up again

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IM AWAKE

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR CONSPIRACY THEORIES HMU

 

 **[Oikawa]:** also iwa-chan wtf im not a baby

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** excellent

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Let’s begin

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** @god: why

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** don’t worry bara-chan

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just watch the show

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** SO WHAT IF

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** WE ARE THE CATERPILLAR STAGE AND DEATH IS THE CHRYSALIS

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but where does our spirit go after we die

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** now we’re asking the real questions

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I suppose I should go finish that essay then

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** noooo iwaizumi dont leave me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so then

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** do we trust in our own cultural mythology

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** or shall we start with a foreign country like greexe

 

 **[Oikawa]:** egyptians are cool

 

 **[Oikawa]:** they always have those painting s witj animal heads

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if that’s not aliesn i don’t know waht is

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** youre right

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so egyptian mythology

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** whos laptip is still on

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I read a series on Egyptian mythology once

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** fiction again?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Don’t judge, it was a good story

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** The kids could host the Egyptian gods and goddesses

 

 **[Oikawa]:** definitely aliens

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WHAT IF THE GODS OF OLD WERE ACTUIALLY ALIENS

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** There was a storybook about that too

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oh i might have read that one

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but those were modern day gods

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** oh that book

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I didn’t like it

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** why it was interesting

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Iwa-chan you betrayed me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 **[Oikawa]:** how cld u not tel me abt aliens

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** They were fictional

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I didn’t eant to get your hopes up

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** aww

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** want*

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Awww

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan…

 

 **[Oikawa]:** doyouownthisbookimcomingover

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** OIKAWA NO

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Shit he’s climbing across

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** rip iwazumi’s sanity

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i have the book

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** books*

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Theres two in the series

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** mattsun lend me the othr one tmr

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan onlt has the first one

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HE SAYS I CAN KEEP IT

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** grats

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** now read it to me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** a bedtime story yes

 

 **[Oikawa]:** DONT INSULT ALIENS

 

 **[Oikawa]:** THEYRE TOO EXCITING TO BE A BEDTIME STORY

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I beg to differ

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I bet if I rad it you’ll all fall asleep

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Read*

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** omg wud u

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** pls

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** imagine dem sweet molasses

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh its about to become reality

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** skype call

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** now

 

 **[Oikawa]:** great idea makki!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ill get iwachan’s lappy

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** WAIT FOR ME

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** TRAITORS

 

~~~~~

 

A blurry background slowly comes into view, a small table lamp lighting up the person’s face. Matsukawa squints at his split screen, glaring at the people who had gotten their video calls to work before him.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are squashed side by side on his bed, looking down at something out of sight of the camera. Matsukawa supposes it is the book. On the other panel, Hanamaki hugs a pillow to his chest, lying on his stomach and blinking owlishly at the screen. His face lights up when he sees Matsukawa.

 

“Iwaizumi! You can start reading now, Mattsun’s here.”

 

Iwaizumi looks up and smiles gently. Matsukawa feels his heart stutter at the sight, and he _knows_ he heard Hanamaki squeak. Oikawa looks at them curiously but doesn't say anything.

 

Iwaizumi, oblivious to their staring, picks up the book and clears his throat. “Just one chapter, okay? Then we all need to sleep.”

 

“Yes, Mom.” Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “Hurry up and read the book. I want to know what’s so great about it.”

 

“It’s _aliens_ , Makki, _aliens_. There’s everything great about that.” Oikawa folds his arms and pouts. Matsukawa snickers into his blanket when he sees Iwaizumi smack him with a hand.

 

“Shut up, Oikawa. If you’re good I’ll read the prologue and chapter one, instead of just the prologue.”

 

Oikawa immediately mimes zipping his lips shut, grabbing a pillow and settling in. He leans against Iwaizumi, knocking his head against his arm like an overgrown cat.

 

“Oikawa _get off_ , you’re not Buttersc- Hey, isn’t that my pillo- Oh, forget it.” Iwaizumi grumbles. He shifts something, presumably putting the book on his lap, and lets his free hand fall on Oikawa’s head, petting the unruly strands. Oikawa melts under his touch, eyes fluttering closed.

 

Matsukawa’s jaw falls open, and he can see Hanamaki in a similar state.

 

“Makki?’

 

“You’re thinking it too, right.”

 

“Oikawa the cat.”

 

“The lapdog.”

 

“Fluffy cushion.”

 

“Armrest.”

 

“Oh my god that’s perfect. Armrest-san.”

 

“Oikawa ‘Hanger-Armrest’ Tooru.”

 

“AYYY!”

 

“Do you, or do you not want me to read?” Iwaizumi cuts in, amusement and irritation warring on his face. Oikawa opens one eye and smiles smugly at them, then promptly burrows deeper under Iwaizumi’s arm, into his chest.

 

The other two let out groans of distress, internally cursing Oikawa and his sneaky tactics. “Yes, yes, please read.”

 

“Alright then.” Iwaizumi ducks his head and squints at the font. “‘Prologue: The Day.’”

 

“What sort of a shitty title is that?”

 

“It’s dramatic, Makki. Shh, Bara-chan is reading.”

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t look up from his reading, already on the first line. “‘One tiny grey dot, no bigger than a freckle, marks the inside of the baby’s chubby arm. It slips in and out of view as she cries, waving her yellow rubber duck back and forth.’”

 

Matsukawa’s phone chimes softly, and he tears his gaze away from the screen to see a private message from Hanamaki.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wow his voice

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sweet mollasses indeed

 

Matsukawa chuckles to himself, typing away even as Iwaizumi’s voice continues over the speakers.

 

“‘Her mother holds her above the old ceramic bathtub…’”

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so smooth

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** smoother than ur ass

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and when have you seen my ass you pervert?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** changing rooms exist babe

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** nah jk ive seen your ass too

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** now sshh bara chan is reading

 

“...’can’t feel sad in the water. There is no sadness there.” She kisses Doloria’s cheek. “I love you, _mi corazón_ …’”

 

Matsukawa looks up at his screen, and is struck by how _handsome_ Iwaizumi looks, even in the dim light. Reading means his head is tilted downwards, showing off the fan of his eyelashes against his cheeks, the strong slope of his nose, the shadows dancing across his cheekbones. From his place at his side, Oikawa is ethereal, eyes at half mast yet still glimmering with anticipation and excitement at the story, his hair an artistic bird’s nest. On the other side of the screen, the backlight of the laptop draws out the pink highlights in Hanamaki’s hair, his head pillowed on his arms as he listens with rapt attention.

 

There is something about the quiet of the night, about the silence and tranquility that wraps around the four of them, them who are separated by walls and roads yet are drawn back together with nothing but a book, their computer screens and the tangible bond linking them together.

 

It rouses a deep fondness in him, a worldly adoration, a profound love for his three friends. Three who have come from different walks of life, tied first to each other before allowing a few tendrils to sneak out and draw him in with them, somehow, somehow, weaving him into their beautiful tapestry of banter and support and care.

 

Matsukawa wonders what he has done to deserve them, done to deserve knowing such wonderful people when he isn’t anywhere as good as them.

 

He wonders, he wonders, what it would be like to hold one (or all of them) at night, press his nose into the nape of their neck, breathe in the scent that was uniquely _theirs_ , sink into the embrace of someone he loves wholeheartedly.

 

...loves?

 

The sound of a page flipping draws him out of his confusion before it can take over, and he realises that Iwaizumi is moving on the the first chapter.

 

 _“‘I start to dream as my mother’s heart stops beating.’”_ Iwaizumi reads. Pauses. Frowns. “Well, okay, I remember this being depressing, but this is too depressing for 1 a.m.”

 

“Iwaizumi don’t stop now, ish really good.” Hanamaki mumbles against his pillow, eyes only a fraction to completely closed. “Like your voice.”

 

“Are you sure? You look like you’re about to sleep.”

 

Oikawa stirs at this, and pokes at the arm he is snuggled under. “Iwa-chan, read.”

 

Matsukawa pipes in. “Please continue. Oikawa was good, you owe us another chapter.”

 

Iwaizumi looks conflicted, but a little extra whining from Oikawa and he relents. “Just one chapter then. ‘Chapter One: Happy Birthday To Me.’”

 

It is different, listening to someone read to him instead of reading the story himself. But he doesn’t dislike it. As he listens to the soothing tones of Iwaizumi’s voice, the rise and fall of volume, the lull and clamour of emotion, Matsukawa huffs a satisfied sigh.

 

There is definitely something about this time of night, about the magic of sitting and reading a book together.

 

If he has fallen asleep by the time Iwaizumi finishes reading, it doesn’t matter, because he knows Hanamaki and Oikawa are asleep too.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Iwaizumi

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hajime

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I have something really important to ask you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ?? Okay

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Is that why you messaged me privately?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** And used a grammatically correct sentence with good spelling?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** that was just to butter you up

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok now tht uve replied me

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** time for the big guns

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Okay?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** u like oikawa dnt u

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** iwaizumi

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oi dont leave it’s a serious question

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ...well I do

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and mattsun?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ……...yes

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But hear me out ok

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I like you too

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ah good same

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wait what

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I like you?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m sorry you must be judging me so badly

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m sorry don’t hate me

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wait

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** WAITWAITWAIT

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** W A I T

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so you like all of us, ya?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yes

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok good

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just needed to confirm

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and its all good ykno y

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** cos me too

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i like all of you too now you can judge me back

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What no Makki I’m not judging you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Why would I, when you like me back?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hello?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Takahiro get back here youre freaking me out

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** omg sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i needed to breathe

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** it just hit me tht u did say u liked me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You asshole you really did freak me out

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ah but now i know u like me despite my assholery

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ...I do

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What about Oikawa and Mattsun though

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Do you think they like us?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ...tbh, idk

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i wld like to say yes

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but idk

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** cos it nvr occured to me that anyone would like me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki what are you saying, of course we like you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But of course, I like you a _little_ more

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you do?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Okay, a lot more

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** As in ‘I would date you’ a lot more

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** …

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you smooth asshole

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yes i’ll date you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Thank god

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I was scared you’d say no

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** why?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** we alr made it clear tht i like you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I don’t know, I’m always so rough and all, I don’t think anyone likes fierce people?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** iwaizumi hajime

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** for gods sake you just confessed to me and i confessed to tou and u dare say nobody likes you???

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** You. Me. Movies. 8pm

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** obvs u nd somthing to make it real

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Did you just ask me out on a date?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i did

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** now get ready it’s 7.30pm

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I think I love you

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ure dating me

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** u hv to love me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I know

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It’s sinking in

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** See you at 8

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** no wait make tht 7.45

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** my skirts are at ur hse

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Done

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what if one day my eyebrows just grow a mind of their own

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** an d they leave my forehead

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and ill be eyebrowless

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** byebrows

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if tht happens ill draw eyebrows on for you

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** this is why we’re friends

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ur the real mvp

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ty I try c:

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** when i grow old and ugly will you paint my face so that i can look beautiful

 

 **[Oikawa]:** mattsun will always be pretty!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but if you want me to, then ofc I will

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** alright I’ll hold u to that

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** my old self will remind ur old self of this promise

 

 **[Oikawa]:** is this even a promise?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** it is now

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we have a pact now ok ur old self is the one in charge of making our old selves gorgeous

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** the hottest old men on the block

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and what will your old self do for my old self??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** my old self will make u breakfast

 

 **[Oikawa]:** deal

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok so  not tht I dont like talking to u but where is Iwaizumi and Makki?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh now that you say that, im not sure?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Makki is at least on at this time

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** they’re ded

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its just us now

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im glad im not alone at least

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its ok ill make sure ur never alone <3

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** youre so kind Oikawa

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Sorry, we were seeing a movie.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** “we”???

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** U AD MAKKI SAW A MOVIE WIFTOUG US??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thts like breaking the friendship rule

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Um, well..

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you dont bring friends on dates

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** we didnt want u guys to be third wheels :3c

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wht

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WHAT??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah. If this wasn’t a date, then we would’ve invited you guys.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wait did u guys rlly go on a date?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yeah :D

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wtf when did this happen

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Today?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** why didnt u tell us :(

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Because we had to catch the movie quickly. We didn’t want to miss it.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i cant believe this

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Iwaizumi gets to go on dates with makki

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and makki is wearing one of his skirts

 

 **[Oikawa]:** why is the world so unfair????

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’m sorry?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We can all hang out tomorrow?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yes!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but no pda ok I dont wanna be grossed out

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We aren’t assholes.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** are u guys gonna start ditching us to make out and stuff?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** we aren’t assholes!!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You guys aren’t, uh, against this, right?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** of course not dont worry

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im happy for you guys!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah!! As long as you guys r happy then i dont care <3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Ah, okay. Just making sure.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Thanks.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** No problem

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and we r the first people to know of this development right

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yup

 

 **[Oikawa]:** good bc if we weren’t I wouldve gone to personally kill Iwa-chan myself

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** pls dont kill my boyfriend

 

 **[Oikawa]:** hmmm no promises :)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** as honorary best friend to makki i am meant to tell you, Hajime, tht if you hurt him, ill have to politely punch you in the face

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh yeah same goes for u makki

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if u hurt my dear iwa-chan you’ll wish u were dead

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Okay, wow, again. We aren’t assholes!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we know we know

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its just mandatory as the best friend to say these things

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi yawns, reaching up to rub his eyes with the back of his hand. It hasn’t even been a full day and they had spilled their small secret, but for some reason he feels happiness running through his veins. He wasn’t expecting Hanamaki to reach out to him, and to tell him so easily...but it was nice.

 

And it all worked out in the end.

 

Looking away from his phone, Iwaizumi gazes up at the bed. He had chosen to plop down on his stomach, using his soft carpet as cushioning. Hanamaki isn’t having any of that at the moment, though, and promptly makes himself at home, jumping onto Iwaizumi’s bed and snuggling under the covers.

 

Of course Hanamaki falls asleep not too long after. Smiling softly, he watches the peaceful rise and fall of Hanamaki’s chest. His face is mostly hidden by the blanket, only his closed eyes and hair peeking out. He’s also curled up in a ball like some cat, phone lying next to him.

 

Jumping at the vibration of his phone, Iwaizumi tears his eyes away from the scene, looking down.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what if coach is an alien

  
**[Matsukawa]:** ...im listening

 

Laughing to himself, Iwaizumi quickly plugs his phone into the charger, standing up. He may not be able to to be with every person he loves, but it’s okay.

 

Because as he slips into his bed, Hanamaki unconsciously gravitates towards him, hands reaching out to grab the fabric of his nightshirt. And, well, for now, this is all he needs.

 

* * *

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i cant believe this

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im guessing that this is about iwa and makki? Since you decided to message me privately?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yes!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** theyre gonna be happy and in love and im still over here !!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** being LONELY and SiNgLe :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its six in the morning on our day off

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** did u even sleep

 

 **[Oikawa]:**...no

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but that doesnt matter

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok well after this conversation please got get some rest

 

 **[Oikawa]:** aw I knew you cared <3

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ofc I do??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** <33

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyways werent you busy whining?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh yeah!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its so unfair bc like now i dont have a chance

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ill never get to kiss makki or iwa

 

 **[Oikawa]:** bc they love each other and they dont love me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and u like maki so theres no chance there either

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and life is so unfa i r

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Um, what?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ….

 

 **[Oikawa]:** uh

 

 **[Oikawa]:** shit im sorry i didnt mean to send all that my tired brain doesnt think before doing just forget all that pls im so srry

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** You like Iwaizumi and Makki?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ...and you..

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Mattsun?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I understand if you don’t want to talk anymore or be my friend

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I know it’s weird

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Please, I don’t want to stop being your friend..can we just forget about this…?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Sorry i was getting my shoes

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and no we cant

 

 **[Oikawa]:** why??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** r u gonna tell Iwa and Makki?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** please dont

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no no I wont but I cant forget

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** bc I dont only like Makki

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I like Iwaizumi as well

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and you

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wht

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if this is some kind of joke to make fun of me,...

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no! Its not I swear

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wait are you serious??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ofc I am

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** And, if Iwa and Makki like each other and stuff...and since they don’t like us obviously

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what do you say about us getting together?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ...are you actually asking me out

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Yea?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :0

 

 **[Oikawa]:** !!!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** YES!!!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** alright good

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** now come downstairs

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wha

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we’re gonna go get an early breakfast together

 

 **[Oikawa]:** why are you at my  house??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no questions

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** now come on

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ok ok im coming let me get my shoes

 

* * *

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I have an idea

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** is this a good idea or one of ur lame ones

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its a good one!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Alright, then what is it?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** lets go on a double date :D

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Mattsun and I

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and Iwa and Makki!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wait what?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** When did that happen?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** last night our dear Oikawa was whining about being single

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and mattsun confessed his undying love to me on accident

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thats not true but ok lmao whatever

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** omg was it actually Oikawa who confessed

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah it was

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m not even surprised, it was kind of obvious that something was going on with you two.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what?? How did you even notice something like that?????

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I think I’d know when something’s up with my best friend? And you like to stare at Matsukawa during lunch.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i do not…!!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its true you do

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I just didnt think anything of it

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wht

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I hate you all

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** love u too sugarplum

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I just looked out my window, and Oikawa is outside, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen his face look so red.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** SHUT UP IWA CHAN

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** anyways to answer your question I’m up for that double date

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** who wouldve thought we’d see the day where makki is the sane one who puts us back on track

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Makki have you been possessed by an alien?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** no??????

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i just wanna go on a  double date :(

 

 **[Oikawa]:** hmmm

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** that sounds fake but o k

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I wouldn't mind a double date either

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Great!!!! How does tonight at seven sound?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** that works for me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** same here

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, same for me.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Yayyy!! o(≧∇≦o)

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** A

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** B

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** C

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** D

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** E

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** F

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Please, don’t.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** G

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** H

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Not you, too.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** J

 

 **[Oikawa]:** K

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** L

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** M

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** N

 

 **[Oikawa]:** O

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** P l e a s e

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** P

 

_Cut for length_

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I hate you all.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ಡ ﹏ ಡ

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Okay, I dislike you all.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** (๑ १д१)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I hate Mattsun and Shittykawa.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Wo w

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** fuckin rude

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** :D  <33

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** _{one image attached_ }

 

 **[Oikawa]:** he’s like some big teddy bear

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** omg nice I hope he doesnt kill you when he wakes up

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hre’s iwa sleeping c:

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh my god is he hugging a pillow i’ve never seen him do that

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Ikr I almost died when I walked into the room

 

 **[Oikawa]:** So r u guys happy??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ofc we are c:

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what about you and Mattsun?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we’re really really happy<3

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** that’s good to hear

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I’m happy for you guys.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s got you smiling like that?” A teasing voice asks. Oikawa nearly screams from the sudden voice coming from his doorway, almost rolling off his bed in shock. Looking away from his phone - where he was just having a very nice conversation about the wonders of bakeries - he gazes at his doorway.

 

His sister in all her glory quirks an eyebrow, smirk filtering across her face, “Does someone have a crush?”

 

Oikawa blinks once, twice, three times before he’s scrambling off his bed, eyes wide as he gets tangled in the sheets. “A- A _what? Me?_ I’m sorry, dear sister-” He grunts as he crashes to the carpet- “But you are _mistaken!_ I _do not_ have a crush!” _Smooth, Tooru, fucking smooth._

 

With an amused glint in her eye, she straightens up, crossing her arms. “I think, from that reaction, that you’re lying right through your teeth.”

 

Oikawa opens his mouth to argue, finally untangling himself from the sheets.

 

“I...don’t have...a crush. I mean, um,  a crush is someone who you like, who doesn’t return your feelings. But I’m already dating the person, so they aren’t my crush.”

 

With a roll of her eyes, his sister makes a move to walk back down the hallway. “I know there’s something you’re not telling me, but I won’t pry. Have fun figuring out whatever it is you need to figure out,” she smiles, giving him a thumbs up. “Also, when you’re done rethinking your love life, Takeru is waiting downstairs to see his favorite uncle.”

 

“I’m his only uncle.”

 

“Exactly, so you better hurry up.”

 

Oikawa watches her leave with a frown on his face. He knows he’s hiding something from her...he knows he has a crush. _Two_ crushes. He should really work on getting over them, because it’s not fair to Matsukawa if he’s still hung up on them.

 

_Mattsun likes them, too, don’t forget._

 

Shaking his head, Oikawa picks up his phone. For now, he’ll just ignore all his problems.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** There's a Godzilla marathon this weekend on TV!!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh my god I’m so excited!!!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** omg Iwaizumi

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I assume you’ll be watching it?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Of course!! Do you guys want to come over this weekend to watch it?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Iwa-chan why would we waste our precious weekend watching your lame movies?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Ill come

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and dont listen to hanger-armrest-san

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he has shitty tastes in movies

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh youll be coming, Makki? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** damn right i will be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** rude makke rude !!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** He only said the truth.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Anyways, is it only Makki? Or do you two want to come over as well?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** nah we’ll let you guys have a romantic weekend together ;))

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** stay safe kids

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ooohh I get Hajime all to myself this weekend hell yea

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m looking forward to it.  <3

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its been five minutes and he hasn’t replied I think you killed him

 

 **[Oikawa]:** rip makki

 

 **[Oikawa]:** does this mean I’m Mattsun’s best friend now?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** makki will always have title as best friend sorry

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we need to plan his funeral now

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Maybe he just went to the restroom?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no iwa-chan u killed ur boyfriend

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** gave him cardiac arrest

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** no im fine

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just died a little

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m sorry, are you okay?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** DONT BE SORRY

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I WANT MORE HEARTS FROM U

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Why do you want an emoticon from me?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** bc it shows you love me (✿ ♥w♥)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I could just kiss you if you want me to show it?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** o shit

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i think u killed him again

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** lmao  this is hilarious

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** brb iwaizumi im coming over

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh, okay. Doors open.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Can I come over too???

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** NO

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ur not iwa chan

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** No, Oikawa, you can't.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I don’t think going over to his house would be a very _smert_ idea

 

 **[Oikawa]:** HAHAHAHA

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ur right it wouldnt be very smert of me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I hate you both.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki gently picks Butterscotch up, setting him aside so that he can take the cat’s place on Iwaizumi’s lap. He smiles innocently as Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, setting his book down.

 

“Do you need something?” He questions, trying to hide his amusement.

 

“I want affection,” Hanamaki says, looping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi gently wraps his arms around Hanamaki’s waist. Though he tries to act annoyed, the red tinge of his ears gives him away. “So you bully my cat so that you can get what you want?”

 

“I didn’t bully him, I simply moved him.”

“He was sleeping.”

 

“Iwaizumiiiiii,” Hanamaki whines, “Why are you this way?”

 

Iwaizumi finally cracks, letting a smile spread spread across his face as he laughs softly. “Sorry, sorry,” he grins, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Hanamaki’s.

 

Right at that very moment, Iwaizumi decided that watching Hanamaki’s face bloom a deep shade of red would be his new favorite thing. Letting his smile grow, Iwaizumi finally leans in, gliding his lips against Hanamaki’s. The small gasp from Hanamaki encourages him to press against him more firmly, arms tightening around his waist.

 

He gently traces Hanamaki's plush lips with the tip of his tongue, and the other nearly whimpers. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Iwaizumi nibbles lightly on Hanamaki's lower lip, and slides his tongue into his mouth when he parts his lips.

 

Hanamaki comes back to life at that, playfully batting at Iwaizumi's tongue with his own. He closes his jaw partway to scrape his teeth against the intrusion, only to thrust his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth when he retreats.

 

They grapple like that, with tooth and tongue and lips, pressing, scraping, licking, chasing after a taste that is ingrained in their brains as _mine_. It is heady and dizzying, leaving them gasping between each attack but always, always going back for more.

 

Hanamaki breaks the kiss first, pulling away and panting heavily, eyes lidded as he gazes at Iwaizumi, adoration evident in his eyes. He licks his swollen lips, an image so tantalising and seductive that Iwaizumi cannot help himself. He leans forward again, this time to press chaste closed mouth kisses against the tender flesh, relishing in the slight resistance as Hanamaki arches up into him.

 

He pulls away with a last swipe of his tongue and a tiny peck, leaning back to better appraise the one in his arms. Hanamaki looks positively _smashed_ , drunk on kisses and affection, lying limp and satisfied in his lap. Iwaizumi smiles, his heart fit to burst at the image, still in wonder that somehow, the god staring up at him is _his_. That somehow, he had attracted and retained the attention of a god.

 

Hanamaki lets his head loll to the side, throwing out a lazy grin. “What are you smiling about?”

 

Iwaizumi doesn't answer. Instead, he lifts a hand to cup his face, the pad of his thumb brushing his lips. Hanamaki chases after it, nipping at the digit and smirking. Iwaizumi laughs.

 

“You look good in pink,” he tells him, because he _does._

 

Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “My hair is pink, in case you haven't noticed.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles. “I know. Have you seen yourself? Silky cherry locks, cropped short. A high sunset blush from cheekbone to cheekbone. Rosebud lips, glistening and puffy, evidence of a lover well-indulged. Ah, look. Ivory skin dusted with a salmon blush, extending all the way down.” He peers through his eyelashes, the tiniest of self-deprecating smiles twisting his lips. “How do I even deserve you? You're beautiful.”

 

Hanamaki is gaping at him, blush turning a deep coral. “Hajime, when did you get so poetic?”

 

“I read?” Iwaizumi frowns. “You can't read and not learn descriptions.”

 

Hanamaki snorts. “Oh, I can think of a few people who can do just that.” He looks more comfortable this way, throwing out easy banter instead of exchanging love-lorn compliments, but Iwaizumi doesn't mind. He's beautiful either way.

 

Hanamaki curls up against his chest, leaning up to kiss Iwaizumi's jawline. “You know, you're not bad-looking yourself. One might even say you're ruggedly handsome.”

 

“As long as it's you who thinks that, I'm all for it.” His hands are looped loosely around Hanamaki, and he rests his cheek against the top of his head.

 

An errant thought pops into his mind. _I wish Oikawa and Mattsun would think I'm handsome too._

 

He's properly shocked by the thought, so selfish and ungrateful, especially when Hanamaki is _in his lap._ He tries to get rid of it, but Hanamaki tugs on his shirt, asks him what's wrong.

 

He doesn't like keeping secrets. Especially from Hanamaki, and well, if he thinks about it, it's a shared secret, really.

 

He tells him.

 

Hanamaki blinks.

 

“Is it bad of me to admit I was thinking of that too?”

 

Iwaizumi stares. Shakes his head in disbelief and wonder. “No. It means we still want the same things, doesn't it? That we want all of us to be together, even if they don't like us the same way.”

 

The strawberry blond hums. “Yeah. It'd be nice if they loved us too.” He tilts his head back to look at Iwaizumi, a smirk curling the edge of his lips. “But you know, since they aren't here and you have me…” Hands loop around his neck, pulling him down until they are nose to nose. “Why don't you give me more affection, hmm?”

 

Iwaizumi smiles and leans in for a kiss.

 

This will do.

 

For now.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Takahiro and I are getting crepes after school, if you guys want to come with us?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ohohoho

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I meant Makki, sorry.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** first name basis ohoho something spicy mustve happened ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I didn’t mean to call him by his first name in this chat.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so u call him takahiro

 

 **[Oikawa]:** inother chats

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** or do you call him that

 

 **[Oikawa]:** in the bedroom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** He’s called me Hajime before, so why can’t I call him Takahiro?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thats different bc he called you that before you guys even started dating

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I bet iwaizumi gets flustered when makki calls him hajime

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I do not.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** does makki get flustered when u call him Takahiro

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** That’s none of your business.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** thts a yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I take it back, I don’t want you guys to come with us.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** well to bad we’re coming c:

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah you cant just uninvite us

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ugh.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u love us admit it u want us to be there

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, but now I’m regretting it.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Now that I think about it, I can’t make out with makki if you two are there.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** when did u get so shameless wtf

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Actually since I’m regretting this, I’ll make out with him anyways. And ignore you two.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** makki is too nice he won’t ignore me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** he might ignore oikawa tho

 

 **[Oikawa]:** why does everyone hate me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i dont hate you dear ily

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :DDD

 

 **[Oikawa]:** <333

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyways iwaizumi r u actually gonna be a rude prick if we go

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** No, I’m not an asshole. I was just hoping that’d make you guys change your minds.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** nothing can change my mind now!! I’m definitely going

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im in as well

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** get your asses up

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Mattsun im outside your window get the fuck down here

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wahts going on??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Are you in trouble?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** No

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but get up ok

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wtf why

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im kind of warm rn i dont want to move

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i dont give a shit get up come on

 

 **[Oikawa]:** can you tell us why??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its time to become the very best

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** like no one ever was

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki, no.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Makki, yes.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its time to go pokemon hunting

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its three in the morning tho

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i dont give a fuck

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** gotta take some risks

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** youre cussing more than normal whens the last time u slept

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** twenty hours ago?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You should really go to sleep.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** p o k e m o n

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok ok im coming

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wait what team is everyone on

 

 **[Oikawa]:** the best one

 

 **[Oikawa]:** valor ofc

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Lame.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m on mystic. Also, I’m waiting outside your house, Oikawa.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** boooo red is better

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh ok hold on im coming down

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** man u guys disappoint

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** makki and I r on the best one

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** instinct :D

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** mattsun hurry tf up

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im forcing u to sleep after this

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sle e p is f o r th e we a kk

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I don’t think that’s true?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But, in all seriousness, you need to sleep.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yea u dont want to worry ur boyfriend

 

 **[Oikawa]:** or ur friends !

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok fine after this adventure tho

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok im down

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we’ll be there in ten guys

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** alright

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Ik it's late but this is important

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what's up?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** is makki at any of ur houses?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no y?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Not at mine, either.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** uhm

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** his parents just called and

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** he left the house at 10 to get cream puffs and he isn't back

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** he's not answering his phone either

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan im outside ur house come on

 

 **[Oikawa]:** mattsun meet us at the bakery

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** already on my way.

 

~~~~~

 

Iwaizumi nervously plays with his fingers, anxiety clawing at him. Nervously shifting his eyes from side to side, he takes a deep breath.

 

Hanamaki is okay. He has to be.

 

_You should've known something was wrong earlier. He didn't message back for two whole hours. That isn't like him at all, god damnit you should've-_

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, “Stop blaming yourself. I'm sure Makki is fine, so stop worrying, okay?”

 

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise, looking over at his friend. It's hard to see since it's dark out, but the light from the streetlight illuminates his face, showing off how serious he's being right now.

 

Iwaizumi isn't the only one worrying. He's not the only one that’s nervous.

 

“Yeah, you're right. He’ll be fine.”

 

They walk in silence after that, the only sound being the chirping of crickets in the distance. The small bakery - the one the four of them frequent regularly - is a five minute walk from both sides. It serves as not only the supply for Oikawa and Hanamaki’s sweets, but also as a meeting place. It's also where they split up after school, saying their goodbyes and heading off with their respective best friends.

 

As they reach the now closed shop, Iwaizumi lifts his gaze, eyes landing on the tall figure that is Matsukawa. The small light from his phone envelopes his face, showing how his eyebrows are pulled together in worry. His stance is stiff, jaw clenched together.

 

“Mattsun,” Oikawa whispers, hesitantly reaching out to gently grab the sleeve of his hoodie. (The black one with the volleyball on it, the one Oikawa had stolen but ended up giving back.) “Let's go back your way, alright? We’ll check every stop he could've possibly made on on his way back.”

 

Matsukawa looks up, slipping his phone into his pocket. Without a word, he nods his head, offering a tight smile. He tucks his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, turning in the direction of home and starting off with large, jerky strides.

 

Oikawa lengthens his stride, looping his arm through Matsukawa's, whispering what Iwaizumi thinks are reassurances. Matsukawa's stiff stance loosens a little, and he relaxes enough to give Oikawa his hand to hold. The sight makes Iwaizumi instantly jealous and worried.

 

He wants Hanamaki to be safe, wants him to be next to him, wants to be able to protect him. He should have known, should have done something earlier, should have been more observant-

 

A hand is thrust under his nose, and he blinks at it, at the long, slim fingers that could only belong to one other. Oikawa huffs impatiently when Iwaizumi doesn't respond, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. “Don't get left behind, Iwa-chan. Eyes up, ears open. It's like looking for Pokémon, but we can see Makki without a phone.”

 

Iwaizumi chokes out a laugh, and even Matsukawa shakes his head to hide his smile. Iwaizumi steps into line next to the two of them, and they set out together.

 

Iwaizumi instantly feels more confident with the two next to him. Gripping Oikawa's hand reminds him of when they were younger, running around catching bugs, climbing trees and getting hurt. It reminds him of the many times he had to patch up Oikawa, carry him home, shush him before their parents found out how badly they had injured themselves _again_. It reminds him that while he is not the leader in their duo, he is the one who knows how to fix things, the one who knows how to make things all right.

 

Maybe it's because of this confidence, or maybe because of the strength of the two beside him, but he is the one who first notices the scattering of pink near an alley mouth.

 

He drops Oikawa’s hand and dashes forward, already touching the fluff that he _knows_ are strands of Hanamaki's hair, taking in the direction of the strewn strands and where they lead. He hears Oikawa gasp and feels Matsukawa's presence looming over him, but he tunes them out.

 

It's just like catching Pokémon, just like catching bugs, but only bigger.

 

Much bigger.

 

He stands up and steps forward into the alley.

 

His eyes have just barely adjusted to the dimness when he makes out the ragged breathing, the shuffle and slide of crinkled material ahead of him. The outline of someone sitting hunched up against the wall comes into view, and he sprints forward without any care for himself.

 

He drops beside Hanamaki, eyes taking in the arm curled up over his bent knees, his back hunched over to make himself as small as possible. His other arm lies limp at his side, his sleeve torn with a dark substance staining it. His head is lowered, tucked into his knees, and Iwaizumi can hear his shaky breaths now that he's in such close proximity.

 

Did he have a panic attack? He hopes not, but he knows better than to assume.

 

Iwaizumi doesn't reach out. He stays as he is, rocking on his heels, and calls out instead. “Hanamaki. Hanamaki. Takahiro. Hey. Can you hear me? It's Iwaizumi. Takahiro, can you hear me?”

 

Hanamaki shudders, a whine low in his throat. Iwaizumi is emboldened by this, and so reaches out to touch the back of his hand. When Hanamaki doesn't respond, he curls his hand over his cold one, squeezing gently as he continues calling him.

 

Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa and Matsukawa approach, hears Matsukawa drop on Hanamaki's other side and peer at him in the dim light. Matsukawa looks worried - more worried than he has ever seen him. He murmurs lowly, almost to himself, “Panic attack. Shit. We can’t move him yet.” He looks up then, his mouth set with resolve as he addresses Iwaizumi.

 

“Take off your jacket.”

 

“What?”

 

“Makki calms down when he knows someone he trusts is around. The best way to do that is to let him smell your scent. Put your jacket on him, and hope he calms down.”

 

Iwaizumi rushes to comply, stripping his jacket off and placing it gently on Hanamaki, draping it across his front. The strawberry blond grips at the jacket, but his whines become more pronounced, soft gasping cries escaping as he tries to curl in tighter on himself.

 

Iwaizumi turns to Matsukawa in panic, only to see the taller boy already unzipping and stripping his jacket off, pulling Iwaizumi’s jacket away and draping his own across Hanamaki’s hunched posture. He wordlessly hands Iwaizumi’s jacket back to him, but Iwaizumi is frozen, stunned at the sight in front of him.

 

Hanamaki is visibly relaxing, stiff muscles uncoiling as he hugs the black jacket closer, nose burrowing into the material. He lets out a tiny sigh and his breathing slowly evens out until it is back to normal.

 

Iwaizumi is hurt. He shouldn't be, he should be relieved that Hanamaki is okay - well, okay, he _is_ relieved, if he was being honest - but there's a little knife in his chest at the thought that his boyfriend trusts Matsukawa more than him. That it is Matsukawa he turns to when he's in a panic and needs to calm down.

 

He shouldn't feel like that, because he knows how Hanamaki feels about Matsukawa - heck, he feels the same way - but _he_ is the one currently dating the strawberry blond. _He_ should be the one comforting him.

 

It hurts.

 

Matsukawa frowns when he sees how Iwaizumi has frozen up and hands the jacket to Oikawa instead, shaking his head when his boyfriend glances at Iwaizumi worriedly. He’ll explain later, but they should get Hanamaki home first.

 

He sets a hand on Hanamaki’s shoulder, bending down to whisper in his ear. “Makki. Makki. Wake up, let’s go home.”

 

“Massun?” Hanamaki twists his head to the side, peeping at his best friend. His eyes are almost completely closed, puffy with tears. “‘M sorry.”

 

Matsukawa ruffles his hair, noting how it is shorter at the back, the strands cut almost to the root. The thought of what happened fills him with dread, and all he wants to do is spirit all of them away from there. “Come on. I’m gonna be nice and carry your heavy ass back home, then you can tell us what happened, if you feel like it.”

 

“Us?” Hanamaki lifts his head, blinking sluggishly at the two other figures. His eyes widen when he realises that it is Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and he looks back down at himself, memories slowly seeping back into his mind, the pain in his shoulder, stomach and head becoming more and more evident.

 

“I am so sorr-”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Iwaizumi swoops in and cups his face with both hands, his face hard. “ _It's not your fault_. Whatever happened to you was not your fault, and you will not argue with us on that.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Hanamaki's forehead, lingering too long before pulling away. “Mattsun's right. Let's get you home and cleaned up.”

 

Before Hanamaki can protest, he is scooped up in Matsukawa's arms, hissing as his injured arm is jolted. Matsukawa murmurs his apologies as he follows Iwaizumi and Oikawa out of the alley, and tries to shift him into a more comfortable position. “Where does it hurt?”

 

“Left arm. Stomach. My head. You're all good, keep going.” Hanamaki leans against his broad chest, breathing in the unique scent that is his best friend. He can feel the black panic receding until it is almost completely gone, but the pounding headache in its place does not help matters. He closes his eyes to keep the motion sickness at bay, relying on the rocking motion of Matsukawa's gait to tell him where they are going.

 

The pain in his arm has slowed to a throbbing pulse by the time they arrive, and he tries not to jostle it as they help him peel his shoes off and lead him into the house. He is set on a familiar-looking chair, Oikawa taking a seat next to him while Matsukawa and Iwaizumi go to find the necessary medical materials.

 

Oikawa waits until the others are out of sight before he asks, “Where does it hurt most?”

 

“My arm. I think one of them had a knife.” He shudders when he thinks about his assailants, and stiffens up at the touch on his arm. Oikawa smiles sadly at him.

 

“I'm sorry you got hurt, Makki. Do you want to tell us about it?”

 

Hanamaki takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly to keep his calm. “Yeah. No secrets between us. I'll tell you guys when everyone is back.”

 

Oikawa nods, then looks down at his hands, twisting his fingers together. Hanamaki recognises it as his nervous habit, and reaches over to stop him. “Oikawa. What is it?”

 

Oikawa jerks away, wringing his hands even more. “Nothing! Nothing at all!” He catches sight of Hanamaki’s unimpressed face and flails in panic. “It's _nothing_ , Makki! Just some stupid thoughts I had, you know…”

 

“No, I don't.” Hanamaki points out. “You don't tell us about any of your insecurities.”

 

Oikawa looks even more flustered at that, and Hanamaki sighs. “No secrets between us. Tell me.”

 

Oikawa ducks his head in embarrassment and shame. “Don't tell Iwa-chan and Mattsun?”

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

Oikawa nods, then whispers, “I'm kind of jealous of you.”

 

Hanamaki freezes, gaping at his admission. It takes a while before his brain comes back online, before he can gasp out, _“Why?”_

 

Oikawa shuffles awkwardly. When he speaks, his voice is quiet. “You didn't see it just now. Both of them were so worried for you, and they were trying their best to help. I felt like an outsider, looking in, doing nothing. And then,” his voice dips even lower, “You started panicking when Iwa-chan gave you his jacket, and he looked so _scared_ , Makki, like it was his fault that he couldn't help you. And when Mattsun gave you his jacket and you calmed down instantly, Iwa-chan looked so hurt by it, but it wasn't just him, I think I was kind of hurt by it too.”

 

Hanamaki's throat is dry as he processes what this means. He _rejected_ Iwaizumi? He doesn’t want to believe it, but the pain and disappointment flooding Oikawa’s eyes breaks his composure, and he stutters over several syllables before he finally chokes out, “I- I’m _sorry_ , Oikawa, I didn't mean- Mattsun was my anchor before- No, that means nothing, I'm sorry, he's your boyfriend, and I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have done that, but I don't know how to stop and oh god, I'm _so sorry_ -”

 

Oikawa looks horrified now, reaching out for him, but Hanamaki rears back, terror pounding through his veins, the mantra of _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_ echoing in his ears, drowning out everything else and god, no, please, he can't do this, he can't do this, he's always such a burden, such a hindrance to his friends, to the ones he loves above all else, but no, _no_ _no no-_

 

He barely hears the pounding footsteps over the high-pitched keening, doesn't expect it when a large, warm body collides into him and presses him closer. He still hears the high-pitched noise, punctuated now by gasps, his hands curling into the soft material of a shirt and a calming, calming scent soothing his nerves-

 

“Shh. Shh. I got you. Shh. It's all right. Shh…”

 

The rich baritone, the familiar lilt, the constant hum by his ear - he finds himself melting, sinking into his safety net. The high-pitched sound is tapering off, the silence now punctuated with tiny sobs and shuddering sighs, and he thinks that _oh, is that_ me _?_

 

The hand he didn't know was rubbing circles into his back lifts away when he’s settled, and the steady hands that were holding him still peel him away from the warm body he's nestled against. Deep brown eyes beneath bushy brows peer worriedly at him, and he thinks he smiles a little in thanks.

 

_Too little, too late. He always does so much for me, so much when I can do nothing, I am nothing, I’m nothing but a burden-_

 

From far, far away, he hears someone - someone familiar, someone dearly loved, someone he should be turning to when he's worried or sad or scared - say, “Is he okay?”

 

The voice sounds so defeated, and his heart breaks.

 

“Iwaizumi?” He thinks he says it, he thinks he calls out to the one whose name is linked to the voice, but he isn't- Isn't sure. But Matsukawa moves away and smaller, firmer hands take his place, and he's looking into the lined face of one of the other people he loves.

 

“I'm here.”

 

“I’ll always be here.”

 

~~~~~

 

 **[Oikawa]:** im sorry guys

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I rly cant say it out loud, just typing it is so bad alr

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** That's fine. Just tell us, if you can. Don't push yourself.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thanks

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so I was walking home

 

 **[Oikawa]:** n theres these guys followin me, abt 3 of them i think??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ofc im scared but i just walk faster, try to get home quick

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thn 1 of the guys comes over n punches me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** straight up no warning

 

 **[Oikawa]:** didnt even say he ws gonna rob me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i tried to kick him but thn another guy comes up and hits my head

 

 **[Oikawa]:** idk wht he used but it was hella heavy

 

 **[Oikawa]:** n whn i turn around som1 punches my stomach

 

 **[Oikawa]:** som1 grabs my hair n chokes me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** n i think 1 of thm had a knife?? cos my arm hurt but i didnt kno y??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh my god

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m going to kill them

 

 **[Oikawa]:** n som1 comes to pet me down and stole my wallet n phone

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ofc i tried to fight n maybe i got a few ounches in

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** That’s my man

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but they had a knife? n i gotr hit with the hard thing agn

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so i try to run

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but they chase and kick me and punch some more

 

 **[Oikawa]:** this guy was coming at me eith a knife so i duck and he brsuhes by my head

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thn they ran away? i guess? its all fuzzy

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its ok you dont hav to rememner

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You’re okay, that’s all that matters.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** im sorry for worrying u guys

 

 **[Oikawa]:** o u shld kick me out of the grp

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wht if they hack my phone

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Good point.

 

_Hanamaki Takahiro has been removed from the conversation_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** gd

 

 **[Oikawa]:** also i need to apologise so ohones down

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i need my voice for this

 

~~~~~

 

Hanamaki hands Oikawa’s phone back to him with soft thanks, clenching and unclenching his fists as he steels himself for what has to be said. He can see their worry, and he barks a self-deprecating laugh before sighing deeply and beginning.

 

“Before you can tell me not to say sorry, well,” he looks round at each of them, even Oikawa, who is purposefully avoiding his gaze, “ _Sorry._

 

“But I’m not saying sorry for getting hurt. I’m saying sorry for how I reacted. All of you know that I… Kind of hate myself sometimes, and I’m pretty sure I have depression and anxiety and all. And well...“ He looks down, focuses on the twist of his clasped hands, “I get panic attacks too.”

 

Hanamaki takes a deep breath, looks at the two he hurt the most. “Iwaizumi, Oikawa, I wanted to apologise. I- Mattsun’s been my anchor during the panic attacks for a long time, so I’m used to him helping me with it. But it’s not fair to you guys, because I’m dating Iwaizumi, and, well- It’s not right to have a friend help you with this sort of thing when you're attached…?”

 

He trails off uncertainly because all of them are shaking their heads at him, and he crumples a little. But then all of them are piling on him in a group hug, even Oikawa, whom he was sure he had hurt the most. There are whispers in his ears, soft, sniffly burbles from Oikawa, scratchy huffs from Iwaizumi and of course, Matsukwa’s musical hum. They are all saying the same thing in different intonations, different phrases, but the stream of words still add up to only one promise:

 

_It’s okay. You’re not alone. Don’t apologise. We’re here for you._

 

Hanamaki knows he doesn’t deserve this. He shouldn’t love his best friend who is dating someone else, someone else whom he _also loves_ , and he definitely should not do things that could drive a wedge between them.

 

They say it’s okay to rely on them when he’s had an attack, when he’s sad and feeling suicidal, but he knows that’s not true. Nobody could or would allow someone else to be close to the person they love. It was selfish, it was human nature.

 

He resolved not to rely on his best friend as much anymore. It wasn’t fair to him, or to Oikawa.

 

Especially because he really does love them both, and all he wants is for them to be happy.

 

* * *

 

 **[Unknown Number]:** iwaizumi?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Uh? Hi?

 

 **[Unknown Number]:** oh god I actually got the right number this time ok good

 

 **[Unknown Number]:** It’s makki hi I finally got my new phone

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh, that’s good!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** How are you?? You haven’t shown up to school for a couple of days now.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Yeah im sorry about that

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im fine tho! My parents just didnt want me going out

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** they were scared and stuff but ill be going back tomorrow

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** tho I dont get the point since i cant play atm anyways

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** The whole team misses you, though.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I miss you.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ;-; i miss you , too

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** also I wanted to apologize but ill wait till i see you face to face

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Apologize? Apologize for what?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** doesnt matter, ill tell u when I see you.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Alright?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Do you want to be added to the group chat? Mattsun and Oikawa miss you a lot.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea sure

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** also, Iwaizumi?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I love you. And I really did miss you these last couple of days.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You dork, I love you as well and of course I missed you just as much.

 

~~~~

 

_Hanamaki Takahiro has been added to the conversation_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ok but watari is savage af

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yea ik he totally burned Yahaba this morning it was great

 

 **[Oikawa]:** MAKKI???

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** HANAMAKI!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Hey guys

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** got my new phone Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** welcome back m’pal

 

 **[Oikawa]:** are you coming to school tomorrow??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** everyone missed u

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we missed u as well!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea im coming back tomorrow

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sorry for causing so much trouble

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** There’s honestly no reason to be sorry.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** there rlly isnt

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** haha thanks

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so wht have u been doing these past couple days??? How did u live without talking to us?????

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** it was hrd if im being honest

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** typing w/ one hand is also hrd

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but it’s fine? I mean it sucked not having a phone these last few days, and it sucked not being able to talk to any of u, and it sucked not being able to leave the house bc my mom would freak tf out

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but im doing ok now

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Are you lying to us?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I feel like ur lying to us

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wht ever happened to no secrets between us :(

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sigh sometimes its scary how much u guys can notice things

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but for the most part im being serious

 

 **[Oikawa]:** for the most part?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** And what is it that you’re not telling us?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its nothing important

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** makki.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** nightmares ?? but thts to be expected ??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ...and ive had five panic attacks in the span of three days ?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What? Oh my god, are you sure you’re okay?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** my nightmares trigger them but

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ill be okay i promise

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if you ever need to call us just do it ok??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Yeah, okay. I wasnt able to bc i didnt have my phone so..

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We understand, but now that you do, don’t hesitate to call, okay?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** And before the thought crosses your mind no u wont be bothering or annoying us.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea ur our friend and we love u!! You could never annoy us

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** alright alright

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but can we maybe chnge the subject??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so you need to hear about what Watari said to Yahaba this morning

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It was actually pretty funny, he fucking destroyed him.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh sounds interesting im listening

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki gasps, sitting up quickly in his bed. He blindly pats the table by his bed, fingers desperately searching for the familiar device. When he finally finds it, he pulls it close to his body, placing his injured arm gently in his lap. With his free hand, he swipes the screen until it unlocks, hands shaking violently.

 

_Not now not now not now not now not now pleasepleaseplease-_

 

He takes a shaky breath, trying trying _trying_ to fight it as he pulls up his conversation with Matsukawa.

 

But when he closes his eyes, all he sees are three figures looming above him, wicked smiles stretched across their faces as they laugh. They reach out towards him, the stench of cigarettes clinging to them as they advance, looming closer and closer.

 

He tries to run, but he can’t. Taking a look down to his feet, he finds that the concrete has risen up, wrapping around his ankles and gluing him to the spot.

 

Every time the first man’s hand wraps around his throat, he wakes up in a pool of his own sweat.  

 

Moving his thumb to the call option, he freezes right before he can actually call his best friend. _No,_ he muses, _you need to let him go. It’s better to start now._

 

Exiting the conversation, he swipes down the small list, hitting the call button without hesitation.

 

“Mm?” The familiar voice asks.

 

“H-Hajime?” Hanamaki chokes out, gripping the phone tightly. _You shouldn’t have woken him up. He’s going to hate you for being so needy. For being so stupid, so useless, so_ **_pathetic_ ** _-_

 

“Takahiro?” Iwaizumi says, sounding more awake. “Are you okay?”

 

He doesn’t realize he’s breathing heavily until Iwaizumi starts to whisper softly into the phone. He doesn’t register what he’s saying at first, but as he slowly calms down, he realizes Iwaizumi’s talking about bugs. He’s in the middle of rambling about a stink bug he caught when he was twelve when Hanamaki lets a small laugh escape his lips.

 

“Hey, don’t laugh at me,” Iwaizumi chides, but the relief in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed. “I was an adventurous kid.”

 

“I bet you were,” Hanamaki says, smiling softly.

 

Iwaizumi laughs a little, sighing a moment later, “You okay now?”

 

“Mmm, yeah. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Iwaizumi says, “Was it the nightmare again?”

 

Hanamaki goes silent, nervously biting his lip. He hates admitting when he’s weak, hates talking about his problems...but he has to open up sometime. That’s what being in a relationship is about, isn’t it? Mutual trust and honesty?

 

“Yeah, it was. I don’t know why I keep having it-”

 

“You experienced something horrible, no one expects you to just be okay afterwards. Healing takes time, ‘Hiro.”

 

An instant blush dusts his cheeks from the nickname, and he sputters in surprise, trying to form some type of response. He receives a laugh from Iwaizumi, causing his heart to beat rapidly.

 

“Can you try to go back to sleep? I can talk to you, if it’ll help.”

 

Biting his lip, Hanamaki holds back his smile. “Can you read to me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Hanamaki blinks in surprise, but doesn’t push it. Instead, he lays back down in his bed, placing his phone next to him. He turns the speaker on, letting his eyes slide close. “Hajime?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Before you read, can I say something?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

“I’m sorry, for...for hurting you. It’s just, Mattsun has been my anchor for so long, and I feel really bad, and it was wrong of me to do that and-”

 

“Takahiro, honestly, you shouldn’t feel bad. None of that was your fault, and Matsukawa has been there for you longer than I have, so it was only to be expected. So, don’t beat yourself up over it, alright?”

 

Hanamaki frowns, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He still feels bad, yeah, but at least Iwaizumi isn’t mad at him for it. “Mkay,” he mumbles.

 

“I’m going to read now, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Iwaizumi clears his throat. “Chapter two...”

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** guys!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yes?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Movie night at my place? :D

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sure

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im game

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yay!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** how do u all feel about scary mvies  >:)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You can’t even handle them, shittykawa.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Last time we watched one you poured all the popcorn on me, then proceeded to spill your drink on me as well. We aren’t doing that again.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA CHAN THAT WAS A SECRET

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** o shit he fucking called u out lmao

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i would protect u Tooru

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thank you Issei <3

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wht is this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Ohohoho

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** did iwaizumi really just do the ohohoh

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** No, I did the ohohoho.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** makki is having a bad influence on u

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** nah

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** who r u and what have u done with iwaizumi

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I feel so proud

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So, how about we watch Star Wars?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** u cant just change the subject wtf

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Ohh!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Star Wars sounds like a smert choice

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lmao

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I honestly hate you.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** guys

 

 **[Oikawa]:** gU Y S

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thereS A SNORLAX IN MY BACKYEATD HOW WHAG WHY

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WHT DO I DO OH NO

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** thrw a poke ball at it??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** j mean I would bug im out of pokeballs!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WAI T A MIN U T E

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WHERED IT GO OH NO

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you say it appeared frm nowhere

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea my backyard was empty and then SUDDENTY IST THAR LIEK HOW.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** where disja come from where didja go

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** where did u com from cotton eye joe

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh no.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if it wasn't for cotton eyed Joe

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I'd be married a long time agooo

 

 **[Oikawa]:** (youre supposed to marry me)

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** WHERE DID U CKME FRM WHERE DID U GOOO

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Guys, really, please

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** (dats smooth oikawa nice going)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** where did u cme frm COTTON EYE HOE

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** ...if anyone's interested, I caught the Snorlax

 

 **[Matsukawa]** : joe*

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ah same whtevr

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWACHAN IT WAS YOU

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** If it wasn't fkr cotton eye joe id be married a long time agooo

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WHERE DOD YOU GO

 

 **[Oikawa]:** (IWAVHAN HET BACK HERE)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Where did you come from cotton eye joe?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA CHAAAAANNNN

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im so proud

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** same, bro, same

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WHWRE DID YOU GOOOO????

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Catch me if you can

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Guess what?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** u got me a cat

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** No, not even close.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ur on ur way to makkis house to serenade him

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Um, no.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Plus, I can’t play any instruments like you guys?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but u can sing !!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** holy shit wht

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Listen, trashykawa. That was supposed to stay between us.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** o

 

 **[Oikawa]:** o yea shit

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** goodbye Oikawa

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you were a good friend

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i love you and ill miss you

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Okay, I’m not going to kill him.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** so, anyways.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Yaha-chan and Mad dog??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** sharing a milk shake?????

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** omfg

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I went to the ice cream place, and they're here.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I didn’t think they were on a date until the waiter brought their shake out.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** oh my god

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** do they know ur there???

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Nope.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Wait, shit. Yahaba just saw me.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** run forest run

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Gotta blast.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** DID HE JUST

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I have never been more proud.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** WAHT HAVE U DONE T O IWACHAN !!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ive done nothing

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I CANT VELIVE THIS

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh god this is great

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its not my fault Iwaizumi is learning the ways of the internet

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I need to sit down

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Makki?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** when are u coming back to practice??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Um im not sure?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i think next week

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ( i miss practicing with my bro

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i miss practice in general

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but yeah I miss practicing with m’pal

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I think its nice bc u two cant team up on me now and make fun of me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i do it out of love

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ( ب_ب )

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i do it bc its fun lol

 

 **[Oikawa]:** (゜´Д｀゜)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki still won’t be able to practice completely when he comes back anyways, coach will still make him take it easy.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ugh

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he cant stop me (:

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, but I can.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you’ll have to make me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** With pleasure.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh my g o d

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA CHAN DNT BE DIRTY

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa we can be dirty too

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we already are

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Im

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I think I broke him.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** eh, it was bound to happen eventually

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I just

 

 **[Oikawa]:** he doesnt even kno what to say wow im amazed

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im proud of u iwaizumi

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Thanks, I think.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Mattsun? Makki? Can you meet me by the bakery?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Is everything ok??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what about oikawa?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** hes at the gym

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what? But its eleven at ni

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah. His mother just asked if I could go get him.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Shit. Yeah im on my way.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ill meet u outside makki

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok

 

~~~~~

 

Matsukawa grits his teeth as he walks beside Iwaizumi, eyes narrowed. When, exactly, did Oikawa start over working himself again? Why didn’t he notice? He’s with Oikawa all the time now, it only makes sense that he’d notice something.

 

He can’t believe he didn’t, though. What kind of boyfriend is he?

 

“Mattsun.”

 

Jumping, Matsukawa looks away from the ground, turning his attention to Iwaizumi.

 

“The first time Oikawa overworked himself, I blamed myself. A lot. I felt guilty.” Matsukawa frowns, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Iwaizumi ignores his confused stare and continues. “I thought I was a bad friend, thought I should’ve seen the signs, but you know what?” Iwaizumi looks up, giving Matsukawa a soft smile. (And, no, Matsukawa’s heart _definitely_ didn’t skip a beat.) “I learnt over time that there’s nothing I could’ve done, because Oikawa does what he wants most of the time. He doesn’t realize when he’s doing something wrong.

 

“So don’t blame yourself for this.”

 

Matsukawa opens his mouth, eyes wide. “I wasn’t...”

 

“There’s no need to lie, it was obvious what you were thinking,” Iwaizumi says, reaching out to grab his hand. He gently squeezes Matsukawa’s hand, stepping away a moment later as they reach the gym.

 

Right as the doors open, Iwaizumi rushes away from the two, falling to his knees in front of Oikawa. He places a gentle hand on the hurt knee, glancing up at his childhood friend, “How much does it hurt?”

 

“A-A lot,” Oikawa chokes out, voice breaking.

 

As the words leave his mouth, Matsukawa stiffens up. But a small tug at his sleeve distracts him, making him look down. Hanamaki smiles, nodding his head, his eyes screaming that everything will be okay. Matsukawa visibly relaxes, and looks back at Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi straightens out Oikawa’s leg, mumbling an apology as Oikawa hisses in pain. “I’m taking you to the hospital. Why didn’t you wear your brace?”

 

“I-I thought...” Oikawa hiccups, eyes watering as tears finally begin to roll down his cheeks. Matsukawa’s eyes grow in shock, not knowing what to do. He wants to get down and pull Oikawa into a hug, but he’ll only get in the way.

 

“I thought I could go without it,” Oikawa confesses, trying to keep his voice steady. “I thought I was finally strong enough to not need it...”

 

Iwaizumi sighs, shaking his head. He doesn’t spit out any insults, though. With a gentle touch, he wraps his arms around Oikawa, lifting him up. A small whimper from Oikawa has him freezing, not moving until he nods his head.

 

“Come on, let's get going,” Iwaizumi says, leading the way out of the gym.

 

Matsukawa doesn’t move. He stares at the entrance, throat dry. He was utterly _useless_. He didn’t help at all. How the fuck can he call himself Oikawa’s boyfriend if he can’t even help him when he needs it!?

 

“Mattsun, stop,” Hanamaki says sternly, lifting his arm to gently flick Matsukawa’s forehead. “Iwaizumi has done this before, that's why he knows what to do. Us being here as a comfort is enough, okay? You’re helping just by being here, so stop beating yourself up.”

 

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

 

Hanamaki grins. “Because I know you, you doofus.”

 

~~~~~

 

Matsukawa sits in the waiting room, eyes glued to the ceiling. Oikawa was brought into the back room to get an x-ray while the three of them lounged around in the waiting room. After ten minutes of looking up at the ceiling, Matsukawa finally tears his gaze away, deicing to look at Hanamaki and Iwaizumi.

 

They’re both on their phones. But they keep glancing back and forth from their phones to each other. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he pulls out his own phone out. There’s a handful of messages from the group chat.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he’ll be ok

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I know, he’s strong.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yeah

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but wht about u??

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What about me?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Hajime.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Oikawa is ur best friend

  
**[Hanamaki]:** u cant tell me ur just ‘fine’ or whatever

 

Matsukawa nervously bites his lip at the use of the first name. Yeah, they’ve called each other by their first names in the chat before, but this...seems different. Seems like a private conversation. Do they not know this is the group chat…?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m fine, honestly.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I had to go through this alone last time, but now this time, I have you and Mattsun.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So I’m actually okay.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sap

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, yeah, whatever.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Anyways, I’m worried about Mattsun.

 

Matsukawa sighs, looking away from his phone to frown over at the two. This is definitely supposed to be some sort of private conversation. Why are they in the group chat, though? Upon closer inspection, Matsukawa finds the deep bags under Hanamki’s eyes. Iwaizumi’s posture is stiff, making it obvious that no matter what he says, he’s still worried for his friend.

 

They’re both too out of it to notice that they’re speaking in the group chat. Should he say something? He’s not sure if he should...he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever conversation they're having. He also may be a little curious about what they’re going to say, but he feels bad if he eavesdrops.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so am i

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** he looked so sad, Hajime…

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I know.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I’m not sure if there’s anything we could do to help, I think only Oikawa being okay will make it better.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** probably :(

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i just rlly wanna kiss him

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** kiss the frown off his face

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i want to make him happy but ik ill never be the one to make him happy like that

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I know, I know.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I feel the same, but.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** There’s nothing we can do about that, ya’know?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** yea ik but i rlly just wanna kiss them both

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** even if its just a one time thing

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I know, I do too.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But I don’t think it’ll ever happen.

 

Matsukawa nearly drops his phone, mouth falling open. Did he read that right? Jerking his head up, he sputters in surprise, one clear word escaping his lips.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Hanamaki looks up in confusion before he sees Matsukawa holding his phone. Iwaizumi sucks in a startled breath, eyes quickly moving to check the conversation name. Hanamaki quickly stands up, eyes wide as he opens his mouth.

 

“Mattsun, I can expla-”

 

“Oikawa Tooru?”

 

All three of them freeze, awkwardly looking at each other. Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi takes charge, walking up to the doctor. Before Matsukawa can question Hanamaki, he slips away, following Iwaizumi. Matsukawa has no choice but to follow as well.

 

“He’ll be fine, he just sprained it. He must’ve sprained it a while ago, since it is quite swollen. He’s welcome to go home any time now.”

 

“Thank you so much, sir,” Iwaizumi says politely, and all three of them bow in thanks. Once the doctor smiles and makes his way down the hallway, Matsukawa turns to the other two.

 

“Guys-”

 

“I really need to get home, my mom is nagging me, bye!” Hanamaki rushes out, swiftly pecking Iwaizumi’s cheek before he races out of the room in the blink of an eye.

 

“Um, Iwaizumi-?”

 

“I have to go to my aunt's house, and she lives in the opposite way of my house, so can you take Oikawa home? Yeah? Thanks, sorry for the inconvenience!” He says quickly, bowing and running off before Matsukawa can even think of following.

 

Matsukawa isn’t stupid, and it’s so _painfully obvious_ that they made the excuses up. He would go after them, of course he would, but first - Oikawa.

 

Silently walking down the hallway, Matsukawa stuffs his hands into his pockets. Were they serious? Do they actually like him? _Both_ of them? For how long? And why didn’t he or Oikawa notice?

 

Shaking his head, Matsukawa pushes the door open. He steps into the room, smiling as he finds Oikawa pulling on his shoes. Looks like he’d leave even if someone didn’t come to get him.

 

“Hey, Tooru,” Matsukawa mumbles, moving to stand beside him. Oikawa instantly brightens, throwing his arms around Matsukawa to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“Issei!” He cheers. “You came to get me!”

 

“Of course I did,” he chuckles, ruffling his hair. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t want to walk.”

 

“Like I would let you.”

 

Oikawa chuckles, a genuine smile playing on his lips. “Where are the other two?”  

 

“Ah,” Matsukawa says, awkwardly rubbing his neck. “They had to go… I’ll explain later, alright?”

 

Oikawa frowns, but nods his head. “Alright, sounds like a plan. Does that mean you’re sleeping over?”

 

“Yup, I am.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Iwaizumi??? Hanamaki???

 

 **[Oikawa]:** makkkkkiiiiiii iwaaaaaaaa channn

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys pls can we talk about this

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ur gonna break my heart :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** this is serious and we really need to talk about this

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Guys come on ??

 

_Hanamaki Takahiro has left the conversation_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** shit

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Iwa chan!!! Please talk to us!!

 

_Iwaizumi Hajime has left the conversation_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** this is going to be harder than we thought

 

 **[Oikawa]:** fuck

 

* * *

 

_Iwaizumi Hajime & Hanamaki Takahiro have been added to the conversation _

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** guys?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** please answer us

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** if u don't answer we're just gonna track u guys down at school tomorrow

 

 **[Oikawa]:** this is rlly important

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we really need to talk

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** please

 

 **[Oikawa]:** …..guys?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** hello….?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wht r we supposed to do Issei?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** well they can't hide forever

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we’ll get them at school

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what if it doesnt work

 

 **[Oikawa]:** makki is good at avoiding things

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah but Iwaizumi isn't

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** actually I'll get makki I can find him

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** u get Iwaizumi

 

 **[Oikawa]:** alright...r u sure it will wrk?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I'm not sure

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but its the best plan we have

 

* * *

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** did u find Iwaizumi yet

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no :(

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its weird not eating lunch with them..

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Ik thts y we gotta find them

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we dnt have practice today

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so ill try to catch makki before he can run

 

 **[Oikawa]:** alright and I'll try to do the sme with iwa chan

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** good luck

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yea, you too.

 

Oikawa glances upwards right after the message is sent. His eyes land on a familiar figure slipping through the crowded hallway.

 

“Iwa-chan!” He calls, trying to desperately move past the many students. His call goes ignored as Iwaizumi ducks his head, swiftly disappearing into the crowd. But being the stubborn person he is, Oikawa huffs, squeezing through the crowd after him. He looks up right as Iwaizumi walks down the stairs.

 

If he hurries, he can catch up to him.

 

Mumbling a small ‘excuse me’ every now and then, Oikawa shoves his way through the many students, eyes focused on the stairway. He sighs in relief as he reaches the top, panting slightly as he quickly descends the steps.

 

But he’s too late. Iwaizumi’s already gone.

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** any luck?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no :(

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I actually saw him at lunch after i messaged u

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but he got away :/

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** damn

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** well school is almost over so better catch them then

 

 **[Oikawa]:** do u think theyd leave together?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i dont think so tbh

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** theyre probably still talking through texting and stuff

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and knowing iwaizumi, he probably told makki about seeing u at lunch

 

 **[Oikawa]:** dang ur right

 

 **[Oikawa]:** theyre probably being super careful but i dont get why??

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what would you do if we accidentally confessed like that?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** …..ok point taken

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if the plan fails ill see you after anyways right ?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah ill come to your place

 

 **[Oikawa]:** alright see you then<3

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa’s out of his seat right as the bell rings, shooting down the hallway at top speed. Honestly, for once in his life, he’s glad they don’t have volleyball practice. Walking out of the school, he desperately looks around for Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. Yes, he’s supposed to be looking out for Iwaizumi, but if he sees Hanamaki, he won’t hesitate to run up to him.

 

His eyes slide to the front gate, landing on Iwaizumi at once. He’s gone in the blink of an eye, though, as he rushes away from the school. Cursing under his breath, Oikawa quickly walks towards the front gate.

 

He has to start somewhere, so to the Iwaizumi household he goes. He’s about ninety percent sure that Iwaizumi wouldn’t go there, seeing how they’re neighbors, but he needs a starting place. He almost gets stopped by a group of girls, but with a bright smile and an apology, he’s able to slip away without much trouble.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** have u found him yet?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** going to his house rn

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ik he wont be there but its just in case

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** alright

 

 **[Oikawa]:** have you found makki?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I was gonna try the bakery but that seems to simple?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I’d try it anyways just in case

 

 **[Oikawa]:** then his house

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah ok ill do that

Oikawa doesn’t bother with a reply, knowing that Matsukawa would now be completely caught up with finding Hanamaki. He steps up to the door of the Iwaizumi house, lifting his hand to knock. Usually he’d just walk in, but for some reason he didn’t feel like it’d be a good idea.

 

Right as he goes to knock, the door flies open, Iwaizumi’s mom in its wake. She blinks in surprise before a huge smile spreads across her face.

 

“Tooru-kun!” She laughs, pulling him into a tight hug. “What are you doing knocking? That’s unlike you.”

 

“Um, I came to find Iwa-chan?”

 

She frowns, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t walk home with him?”

 

Oikawa shakes his head no, nervously wringing his hands together.

 

“Did you two have a fight?”

 

“No! Yes? Maybe? I’m...not really sure what it is exactly...but it’s enough for him to want to avoid me.”

 

Iwaizumi’s mother chuckles, fully stepping out of the house. She then places a comforting hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “Give him time, alright? He can’t stay away from you for too long.”

 

Oikawa frowns in disappointment, shoulders slumping forward. “But-”

 

“No buts, mister. Go home, okay? Hajime obviously needs time to clear his head.”

 

Oikawa opens his mouth to argue again, but sighs in defeat. “Alright,” he relents, turning around to make the short trip to his own house.

 

* * *

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i failed :(

 

 **[Oikawa]:** his mom basically lectured me about giving him space

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its fine

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I failed as well

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ur still coming over right??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** pls say u r (இ﹏இ`｡)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yes ofc I am

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ill be there in two minutes

 

 **[Oikawa]:** doors unlocked :D

 

~~~~~

 

Oikawa clings to Matsukawa’s front, breathing in his comforting scent. Matsukawa’s long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, adds to the comfort.

 

“Do you think everything will work out?” Oikawa asks, voice muffled from the fabric of Matsukawa’s shirt. With a small hum, Matsukawa lifts a hand, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

 

“I do,” he mumbles. “I’m positive it’ll all work out.”

 

“Are you sure? What if they hate us? Or what if they ignore us forever?”

 

Matsukawa chuckles, causing a small smile to tug at Oikawa’s lips. He tilts his head slightly, closing his eyes as he listens to Matsukawa’s steady heartbeat.

 

“I’m sure, Tooru,” Matsukawa whispers, moving his head to place a kiss on Oikawa’s hair. “They won’t hate us, and they can’t ignore us forever. We’re both way too stubborn to let that happen.”

 

Oikawa finally cracks a full smile, a chuckle tumbling out. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

 

Matsukawa rests his chin on top of Oikawa’s head. When he speaks, Oikawa can feel the vibrations rumbling through his body. “Anyway, they did sort of indirectly confess. That means that they definitely like us. The only issue now is how to track them down and confess back.”

 

Oikawa can’t help it; a giggle escapes him, and he pokes Matsukawa. “I don’t think it’s called confessing _back_ , it’s more like giving them an answer...?”

 

“If they want a reply, I want a proper confession first. You know, handwritten letter, cutesy blushing face, awkward shuffling and trying but failing to make eye contact…”

 

Oikawa laughs loudly at the suggestion, the mental image of either Hanamaki or Iwaizumi doing the weird confession ritual as how his fangirls do burning a hole in his mind. He tells Matsukawa as much, and they share an amused look before breaking out into peals of laughter, clutching each other to keep from falling over.

 

“Can you imagine Iwaizumi blushing and shuffling his feet though?”

 

“No way! He’ll just look constipated, like that time he ate a lemon because Takeru dared him to.”

 

“He actually did it? Wow. Oh man, if he actually confessed like that, his face would be all pinched up and sour, like he’s admitting to a crime!”

 

“I know! He’ll be a complete tsundere about it too!”

 

“And what about Makki, don’t you think he’ll blush when he says it?”

 

“Definitely! He’s so fair, he’ll look like he has a really bad sunburn or something.”

 

“Imagine that - Hanamaki Takahiro with a bad sunburn, standing in front of your locker, twisting his hands nervously because he’s about to confess.” Matsukawa leans back, contemplating the image, and Oikawa slumps against him, drawing up the situation in his mind. He finds he’s stunned by what his brain comes up with.

 

“...well. That was kind of hot.”

 

“Mattsun, what were you thinking?”

 

“You mean the image of a shy, blushing Makki doesn’t turn you on?” Matsukawa shakes his head disapprovingly. “I have not been enough of an influence on you, evidently.”

 

“I didn't say that.” Oikawa teases. “I see what you mean, it's a pretty nice image. Iwa-chan confessing would be cute, but Makki…”

 

“My best friend is cuter than yours, hah.”

 

“Excuse you, but I think Iwa-chan's arms deserve an award for existing.”

 

“Makki is a cream puff who deserves to be protected.”

 

“Don't you mean cinnamon roll?”

 

“No, I mean cream puff. Does Makki look tan enough to be a cinnamon roll?”

 

“...fair point. Iwa-chan can be the cinnamon roll!”

 

“You mean _sin_ namon roll?” Matsukawa wiggles his eyebrows. “I'm sure looking that good is supposed to be illegal.”

 

“Oh? I should arrest _you_ , then.”

 

Matsukawa's jaw drops, and Oikawa feels low-key proud of himself.

 

“Did you just…?”

 

“I learnt from the very best, you know.” Oikawa's voice dips as his fingers walk up Matsukawa's chest, tracing up his neck and jawline. He tilts his head to the side and looks up from under his lashes, fluttering them seductively. He parts his lips slightly, tongue darting out to trace the edges, leaving a slight sheen behind.

 

Matsukawa swallows with great difficulty, his eyelids sliding to half-mast as he leans in for a kiss. Oikawa meets him halfway, tongue already out and prodding for entry, licking into his mouth the moment he parts his lips.

 

The slide of their mouths together is not a novel experience, nor is it within the boundaries of innocent. Teeth snap and tug, leaving behind swollen, puffy lips. They bite, tear, suck at the welcoming flesh, simply unable to get enough of each other. The pain does not register as they continue raining abuse on each other, matching blow for blow.

 

Oikawa sits up, arranging himself so that he is straddling Matsukawa, hands coming up to fist in his hair, pulling his head backwards for better access. In turn, Matsukawa’s hands slide down to grip Oikawa’s hips, pulling him closer until there is barely a breadth of space between them.

 

They press closer, lips crushing and bruising, as if they are trying to devour the other. Tongues lash and spear, attack only to retreat. The fight drags on, moving from the cavern of one mouth to the other, neither ready to give up and admit defeat.

 

Matsukawa groans when Oikawa presses down, grinding hard against him. It is obvious from the heavy hardness pressing against his own that Oikawa is _very_ invested in this, and the ferociousness of his actions show no signs of letting up. Matsukawa has no qualms about taking it further, but he does not particularly want anyone walking in on them, especially because Takeru is at the age where he bursts into rooms without knocking first.

 

He kisses Oikawa roughly, then pulls away with a loud _pop,_ panting harshly. He knows he looks like a mess - he definitely _feels_ like one - but his boyfriend is not in a perfect state himself, with his hair dishevelled and sticking up in all directions, and his shirt crumpled. The most obvious sign of their activities is the bulge in the front of his pants, matched only by the tent in Matsukawa’s.

 

Oikawa’s face is flushed, lips shiny and pink, but it is his eyes, lidded and half-obscured that draws Matsukawa back to him. His hand has a mind of its own, reaching up to cup the back of his neck and drawing them close together, until their faces are level and he can see the blown-black wideness of his pupils, dilated with lust and the promise of pleasure.

 

There is a loud slam and Oikawa falls off Matsukawa with a shriek, tumbling onto the unforgiving floor. Takeru stands in the doorway, one hand on the door that he just slammed open, the other on his hip, and frowns at them. “Tooru-nii, what are you doing on the floor?”

 

“Takeru-chan,” Oikawa whines to the carpet, “You are cruel and have terrible timing.”

 

“What? Did I interrupt something?” Takeru looks curious.

 

“We were playing tonsil hockey, Takeru. Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment to finish up? We'll come join you in a moment.” Matsukawa leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, head in hand. It's mildly uncomfortable this way, but better than destroying the child's innocence too early.

 

He needn't have worried.

 

Takeru wrinkles his nose in disgust and backs out of the doorway. “Eww. I'm gonna tell Mom that you're being gross up here. No need to join me, bye!”

 

The door slams.

 

Matsukawa slumps back on Oikawa's bed, barely hiding his snorts of laughter in the blanket. He can hear Oikawa’s fervent whining drifting up from the floor, something about his tarnished reputation and _now Takeru-chan will look at me weird_. Matsukawa peers over the edge of the bed, still chortling, and asks, “He said we didn't need to join him, so do you want to continue?”

 

“ _Issei_.”

 

“I don't think it's very comfortable to lie there like that. I could at least help you with your little problem.” He props himself up on an elbow, grinning down at Oikawa's prone body. “Sorry,” he adds. “I didn't think Takeru knew what tonsil hockey was.”

 

“Isseeeiiiii.”

 

“Sorry. Since you're never going to get the Best Uncle Award now, would you like to take up my offer?”

 

Oikawa rolled onto his side and mock-glared at him. “If you like talking that much, Mattsun, you can put your mouth to work.”

 

“Oh? Is that an _invitation_?”

 

“I'm going to retract it if you don't hurry up.”

 

“You're going to regret saying that.”

 

Oikawa yelped when Matsukawa rolled off the bed and on to him, but he wasn't saying much for the remainder of their time together.

 

* * *

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki are you home safe?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** affirmativd

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** mattsun almost saw me but i hid

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Good for you. Oikawa actually saw me a few times.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ure getting slow hajime

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dnt worry I still love u

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I love you too

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Any ideas on how to keep avoiding them?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** sry just

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i still get shocked whn u say tht

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But I do love you

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** love got us into this mess

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** do u think they hate us?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** mattsun looked so shocked

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I hope they don't

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We can't run from it forever

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** contrary to popular belief iwaizumi

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i can too run forever

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i am damn gd at running frm my problems

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But I'm not

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I just want to apologise and get over it

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I think I could live with it if they didn't love me

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** cld u rly?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i might die if they rejected me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You would still have me.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I know

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** u kno

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dont u wnt us all to be together?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I do

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But I'd rather stay friends than be that friend that they never talk to again

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I'm no good at faking things

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** n thts how they found out tht we like them

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It would have happened eventually

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Any advice for me if we keep avoiding this?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** run liek the wind

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hide anywhere

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dnt take the usual route homw

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Alright, no promises that I won’t get caught, though.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** haha okay

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ill see u tomorrow?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, of course.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Now go to sleep, you need it.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok mom ill try

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** love you <3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I love you, too.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** <3

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok so

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I think ik where our dear iwa is

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what???

 

 **[Oikawa]:** where????

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** fret not dear

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** for hes under the stairs near the front entrance

 

 **[Oikawa]:** how tf did u find tht out

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** someone from his class told me lmao

 

 **[Oikawa]:** shld we both corner him

 **[Matsukawa]:** yea ill meet you down there

 

 **[Oikawa]:** okay

 

 **[Oikawa]:** if he runs again i might murder him ಠ^ಠ

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** lmao ok

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i won’t stop you

 

* * *

 

 

“ _GRAB HIM!”_ Oikawa yells, dramatically pointing. Matsukawa sighs heavily, facepalming in disbelief.

 

“I guess you don’t know the meaning of ‘discreet’, huh?” He mumbles, but quickly runs forward. Iwaizumi looks up from where he was examining his phone, face quickly morphing into one of panic. He slips his phone into his pocket, pushes himself off the wall, and makes a move to get the hell out of there.

 

But Matsukawa reaches him first.

 

Wrapping an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, he gently but firmly yanks back, preventing him from leaving. Iwaizumi tries to wiggle out of Matsukawa’s grasp, but utterly fails as Matsukawa effortlessly drags him deeper under the stairs. This way, no prying eyes can gaze upon them as they talk.

 

Once Matsukawa knows for sure that Iwaizumi won’t run away (because, well, he’s given up by now), Oikawa saunters under the stairs with a bright smile. “Iwa-chan!” He greets, stopping in front of him.

 

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa standing in front of him, then to Matsukawa, who is blocking his only exit. With a small sigh, he slides his gaze towards the floor. He really is bad at hiding, isn’t he?

 

“Where’s Hanamaki?” Matsukawa asks, lazily placing his hands in his pockets.

 

Growing tense, Iwaizumi lifts his shoulders into a shrug.

 

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa sighs. “We aren’t here to reject you.”

 

 _That_ gets Iwaizumi’s attention. He jerks his head up, the shock evident on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, only to close it again. He does this a couple of times before he finally chokes out one single, simple word.

 

“What?”

 

Matsukawa, using Iwaizumi’s surprise and confusion to his advantage, swiftly reaches into Iwaizumi’s pocket to steal his phone. He then takes a step back, unlocking the device - really, who doesn't put a password on their phone? -  and opens up the conversation Iwaizumi has with Hanamaki.

 

“Ah, the locker room? That's smart, I didn't even think of looking there.” Matsukawa says, shit-eating grin on his face. He hands the phone to Oikawa, who quickly places it in his pocket.

 

“Wait, don’t-” Iwaizumi tries, but Matsukawa salutes with two fingers before giving Oikawa a thumbs up, walking backwards until he's out of sight.

 

“Now, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiles, clasping his hands together. “We have a lot to talk about.”

 

Iwaizumi glances to the side, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. Should he run? Or listen? They said they weren't there to reject them...so...maybe…

 

“Alright,” he mumbles, leaning back against the wall. He slowly slides down, sitting on the ground. He then pulls his legs up to his chest, loosely wrapping his arms around them, refusing to meet Oikawa’s eye as he moves to sit beside him.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says in a soft voice, reaching out to gently grip his sleeve. “Hear me out, please? You've been in my life for so long, and if I'm being honest, I want you there for the rest of it too. I love Mattsun, I do, but… I also love you, and Makki as well. I know it's weird, but it's not uncommon, you know? I was so scared when I realized I felt this way, and when Mattsun told me he felt the _exact_ same way, I didn't feel as alone or scared. And, after I got home from the hospital and saw the messages… I was anything but mad. I was so _so_ happy because I realized that I could finally have all of you. That sounds kind of selfish, but I mean, I feel like I can't be fully complete without all three of you. And then Makki and you started ignoring us, and that-”

 

“Okay, okay, hold up. I get it,” Iwaizumi says, and when Oikawa looks up he’s surprised at the fond - and relieved - look his best friend is wearing. “Makki and I… We were scared you guys didn't like us that way; we thought you'd both be weirded out that we’re both poly. And, it's natural for us to feel that way...so you couldn't have really thought that we wouldn't run off. We were scared, Makki more than me.” Iwaizumi pauses, brow furrowed in thought. “But I guess you couldn't have known that we were poly. It's not exactly the most obvious thing.”

 

Oikawa smiles, moving his hand from Iwaizumi’s sleeve to his hand. He laces their fingers together, shifting his position so that he can rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. It’s silent for a moment before Iwaizumi tilts his own head, resting it gently on top of Oikawa’s.

 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Oikawa whispers, gently squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand. “And Mattsun and Makki need to be there for it as well, of course.”

 

Iwaizumi breathes out a shaky sigh, squeezing Oikawa’s hand back. “Let's just stay here for a little while longer.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I cnt believe I didn't grab lunch before coming here

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** can u grab me something pls

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Iwaizumi?

  
**[Hanamaki]:** did ur phone die ??

 

Right after sending the message, the door to the locker room is thrown open. With a panicked thump of his heart, Hanamaki scrambles to his feet, his wide eyes meeting Matsukawa’s narrowed ones.

 

He should make a run for it, really he should, but _of course_ Matsukawa is blocking the way. Glancing over the tall male’s shoulder, Hanamaki gulps as he desperately tries to come up with some type of plan. He’s too busy freaking out to notice Matsukawa taking long strides to reach him.

 

Matsukawa slams his hand against the wall, eyes narrowing dangerously as he gazes intently at Hanamaki. He watches as Hanamaki makes a move to slip away, so he quickly slams his other hand on the wall, caging Hanamaki in.

 

Hanamaki peers up at him from under his eyelashes, breath catching in his throat from their close proximity. Matsukawa should not look this hot when he's practically radiating danger.

 

Hanamaki realises he's staring, and that his response is really late. Wait, has he responded?

 

“Um,” Hanamaki squeaks, cheeks dusted pink, “H-hi there.”

 

Matsukawa huffs out an amused laugh, rolling his eyes. “You know, Makki, you look like a good kisser,” he mumbles, holding back a snort as Hanamaki’s eyes grow wide. “Let me see if I’m right.”

 

Hanamaki sputters out some nonsense, and with a fond smile, Matsukawa cuts him off by leaning down to brush their lips together. Hanamaki’s breath hitches in surprise, cheeks flaming red as his hands fly out to grip the fabric of Matsukawa’s uniform. Moving his hands from the wall, Matsukawa gently places a hand to Hanamaki’s cheek, the other one resting on his hip.

 

Pulling away just enough so he can mumble against his lips, Matsukawa chuckles. “It seems that I’m right.”

 

Not willing to be outdone, Hanamaki crushes their mouths together again, sucking Matsukawa's lip into his mouth and scraping his teeth against it. Matsukawa moans, and retaliates with a sharp nip of his own, tongue flashing out to trace his swollen lips.

 

They fight, parry, sting each other with teeth and tongue, months of tension exploding to the surface and pouring into every action. Hanamaki breaks away first, mind fuzzy with delirium and effervescent delight.

 

He locks eyes with Matsukawa, speaking lowly, every word dripping with seriousness. “Matsukawa Issei, you fine, fine asshole. How dare you steal my lip virginity.”

 

Matsukawa’s eyebrows shoot up, but he plays along. “Oh? I never took you for a virgin, Makki.”

 

Hanamaki shakes his head sadly. “You have to take responsibility, you prick. 8 p.m., my house.” He throws out a confident smirk. “I might forgive you if you can show me a good time.”

 

“Oh, but how could I resist?” Matsukawa practically purrs, leaning forward to slot their hips together, brushing the lightest of kisses across his cheek and ear, stopping to nibble lightly on the lobe. “You're so going down in Mario Kart. I call Rainbow Road.”

 

Hanamaki should know better, he does know better, but he grinds his hips upwards anyway. Holding the last shred of his sanity above the pleasure suddenly shooting through him, he gasps out, “It's a date.”

 

“Honestly, I should've never trusted Mattsun to have a serious talk,” a voice says from the doorway. Matsukawa pulls away slightly, turning his head to look over at the doorway, placing his hands back against the wall.

 

Oikawa smiles, and it's bright and real and radiating happiness. He lifts his free hand to wave at them, and Matsukawa glances to where Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s hands are joined together. “I take it things worked out?”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Obviously everything worked out on both ends.”

 

“But we still have a lot to talk about!” Oikawa chirps, letting go of Iwaizumi’s hand. Matsukawa finally drops his arms to his sides, letting Hanamaki go.

 

Hanamaki instantly slips away from the wall, trying to hide his burning face as he walks over to the door. He smiles, awkwardly looking at the ground. “We don't have time right now, since lunch is almost over, so how about after practice?”

 

“Yeah, that works. But no running away.” Iwaizumi says, giving Hanamaki a hard look. He chuckles in response, nodding his head.

 

“Alright, alright. After school it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Practice was brutal, or maybe that was just because they were all so strung up on what would happen after it. To everyone’s surprise, Oikawa called for the third years to stay behind and clean the gym, insisting that the first years take the night off.

 

“A captain has to remain in the good graces of his teammates, and this is how I’m thanking you for doing a good job all the time!” He beams at them, then shoos everyone out of the gym so that the four of them can begin cleaning.

 

It doesn’t take much time at all with four sets of hands and feet, and though the cleaning up is done with as much running and screaming and bad jokes as when they were in their first year, now that they are done, an oppressive cloud of anxious anticipation hangs over them. They enter the empty locker room in single file, muscles tense, lips locked and eyes on the ground.

 

It is both a surprise and a relief when Iwaizumi speaks, pulling their attentions away from where they are scrounging for clean clothes. “Okay, I can’t take it any longer. Everyone sit down. We are having this talk _now_ , before I kill someone in frustration.”

 

“As long as it isn’t one of us, right?” Oikawa jokes weakly, shutting up with a squeak when Iwaizumi glares at him.

 

Iwaizumi looks at the three of them, frozen at their lockers, then sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m just really tired of dodging around this,” he admits, sinking down on a bench. “Can we please talk it out?”

 

Slowly, they nod, twisting away from their lockers and taking their seats either next to or across from him. Iwaizumi waits until everyone is seated before looking at each of them individually, holding their gazes for a moment before he begins.

 

“So… I'm guessing we're all on the same page and we all know that each of us like each other?”

 

He gets a round of nods and continues, fingers tapping together nervously. “Okay, well, I'm going to disregard that and do this whole confession thing again. Since we obviously messed up the first time and got a whole bunch of misunderstandings.” He takes a deep breath.

 

“So, uh… I like all of you. Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun.” He looks at the individual as he says their name. “Equally, irrevocably, unconditionally. You're all wonderful people in your own ways, and there's a part of me - uh, three parts - that can't be filled by anyone else but you guys. I hope that you can accept that, because loving each of you is as natural as breathing to me.”

 

“Iwaizumi, you sap.” Matsukawa reaches across the space between them and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. “You took the words out of my mouth, you poetic asshole. Now what am I supposed to say?”

 

“Uh…” Iwaizumi looks flustered, his face red. “I’m sorry?”

 

Matsukawa huffs, but his eyes are fond. “My turn, before we really run out of poetry. I like all of you too. I don't know when I first knew, but every time we have to be apart or can’t do things together, or I see one of you talking to someone else - I get really mad. Call me jealous, but you guys are my best friends, though I love you more than just friends. If you'll have me, I'm going to be the most obnoxious, asshole boyfriend ever, and none of you are escaping when I want to give you love.”

 

Hanamaki throws himself into Matsukawa's lap, sobbing dramatically. “Mattsun, you love me! How can I let you go now? And I already had my 'RIP best friend’ speech prepared too!”

 

Matsukawa grins and ruffles Hanamaki's hair, though he doesn't let go of Iwaizumi's hand. “Oh, no, I think you still need to use that speech. 'Cause I have one labelled 'Hello New Boyfriend', and I'm ready to use it on you.”

 

Hanamaki wraps his arms around Matsukawa's waist and squeezes. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” He leans up to peck Matsukawa on the cheek, then turns back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi in all seriousness. “I love you guys too. Even though I'm possibly the most useless and hopeless person ever, I can and will love you guys, because that's all I have to give.”

 

“Makki-”

 

“Nope! I'm not hearing it!” The strawberry blond plugs his ears, miming deafness. Then he sighs and pulled his fingers out of his ears. “I know, I know. I can't love myself more, but that's what I have you guys for, right?”

 

There are nods all around, though they are also frowning at Hanamaki's degradation of his self-worth.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’ll always be there for you.”

 

“There's only one cream puff in this equation, and it needs to be you.” Matsukawa says it affectionately, but the look he flicks at a reddening Oikawa is anything _but._

 

Oikawa clears his throat noisily. “So anyway, now that we've saved the best for last-”

 

“I think you got it wrong, Hanger-Armrest-san. We started with the best.”

 

“No? All of you guys are better than me.”

 

“Aww, Hajime. Always the gentleman.”

 

“ANYWAY,” Oikawa coughed, “I want to say that I treasure all of you more than milk bread, and I would sacrifice myself for you if the aliens ever wanted to take you away.”

 

“You just want the aliens to take you. Don't lie, Oikawa, it's unbecoming.”

 

“Hear ye, hear ye. Oikawa Tooru has now been granted with the title of chivalrous boyfriend - if aliens exist.”

 

“That's kind of a low standard, considering that milk bread _sucks_.”

 

“All of you are so mean to me,” Oikawa whines, slumping over onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. “I'm just trying to tell you how much I love you!”

 

“Wear your piercings and I might up your score.”

 

“Good idea, Makki.”

 

“Iwa-chan, they're being mean to me!”

 

“Good. Someone else can have my job. I can't work full-time taking care of you anymore.” Iwaizumi declares this with such conviction that Oikawa feels his heart fall.

 

“What…?”

 

“Because now I have three boyfriends, and it isn't fair to Mattsun and Makki if I spend all my time with you, is it?”

 

Everyone gapes at him until he turns scarlet.

 

“When did Iwaizumi get so smooth?”

 

“An alien abducted him and took his place! Quick, get the salt!”

 

“You use salt to exorcise spirits and demons, you ass! I'm neither!”

 

“Get the salt!!”

 

“Hajime, marry me now.”

 

“If you'll all _shut up_ and _listen_ to me for a second, maybe we can plan a trip to Vegas next weekend.” Iwaizumi folds his arms as he glares at them, waiting for his words to sink in.

 

“You. Want us. To _elope_.” Hanamaki's staring at him in blank wonder.

 

“You didn't even propose yet,” Matsukawa clicks his tongue.

 

“Mattsun, I did propose to you. That time with the suit picture?”

 

Everyone stops and stares at him.

 

“Oooooohhh.”

 

“I can't believe Iwa-chan beat me to it. I was Mattsun's boyfriend first!”

 

“Iwaizumiiii, why didn't you propose to meeee?” Hanamaki whines, tugging on his arm. Iwaizumi sighs and bends close.

 

“Makki, will you marry me?”

 

Hanamaki faints.

 

“Makki!!” Oikawa looks horrified for a moment, then turns to Iwaizumi with a manipulative glint in his eye. “Iwa-chan, you didn't propose to me either.”

 

“Dumbass, do you not remember that time we were six and you got the rings from the gachapons and married us under the oak between our houses?”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

He faints as well.

 

Iwaizumi glares at Matsukawa, the last of his boyfriends still standing. “Before you say it, no. Someone has to help me carry these dumbasses.”

 

Matsukawa holds his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. I'll ask you another time. Would you really have made us elope to Vegas, though?”

 

Iwaizumi frowns. “Maybe?”

 

“Okay. I need a moment.”

 

“Don't you dare faint as well. I will leave your heavy ass here, so help me.”

 

“Touchy, touchy.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so r any of u free this weekend

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ye

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ye

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah

 

 **[Oikawa]:** good!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** we can go on our first date <3

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I was thinking going to the cat cafe bc cats

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and then we can go by the bakery near our houses !!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** then go to my house afterwards :3c

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Sure, that sounds fine with me.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** sounds like a smert idea

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** -.-

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** works with me as long as we don't stay out too long

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and as long as we don't hav to dress up

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** o yea no fancy clothes

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I rlly wanna see u in that suit again mattsun :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** kinky

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki, I still have your skirts from that one time if you want to come earlier in the day. Also, don't worry, if we stay out late we’ll be there with you.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I finally get to go on a date with makki wearing a skirt

 

 **[Oikawa]:** #blessed

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oikawa should wear a skirt, too.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I don't wear skirts tht much tho I only have a couple

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wear a skirt with meeee

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and ur piercings

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u guys r just kinky little ppl aren't u

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Like you're one to talk.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u have a point

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyways wht time

 

 **[Oikawa]:** well since we can't go out at night I say lunch time works!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, works with me as well.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** same

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** same

 

 **[Oikawa]:** then its a date!! :D  <333

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lmao what a nerd

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** nerdy

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but cute

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I can dig the glasses look

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, he looks surprisingly good in them. Here, I’ll take sosmgtrie

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Iwaizumi?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** hes ded

 

 **[Oikawa]:** DONT U DARES SAVW THT PHOTO

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I TRUSTED IWACHAN

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** did u kill Iwaizumi

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I did waht had to be done !!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** i trusted him not to take photos and he did !!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** he must face the consequences

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I think you look good

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** glasses + piercings = sigh me tf up

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u werent supposed to ever see me in glasses !!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but we wouldve seen you in them anyways when we move in together after university

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh no now he’s dead too

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** now its just us

 

 **[Oikawa]:** NO WAIT

 

 **[Oikawa]:** U RLLY WANNA MOVEE IN TOGETHER ???

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Um? Yeah?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** y wouldnt we?

 

 **[Oikawa]** : I WANNA MOVE IN WITH YOU GUYS AS WEGNRTGUI

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oh i think Iwaizumi rose from the dead

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im glad i wouldve missed those arms

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** same

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** rose from the grave to send us another holy picture of oikawa

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Bless you, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** IWA CHAN D:

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** holy

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what!!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u n makki r hanging out without us???

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Well when he came over we were going to invite you guys.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But you both ditched us at school again.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I had a valid excuse ok my father wanted help cooking since my mom is sick

 

 **[Oikawa]:** there was milk bread on sale and I had to hurry !!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You guys can still come over now if you want? But be quiet since Makki is sleeping.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** y won't ur cat ever sleep on me :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I want ur cat to love me

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Butterscotch has never slept on my chest before.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So I'm feeling kind of betrayed as well.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Hanamaki has been blessed and he doesn't even kno bc he's sleeping as well

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thts y we gotta take as many photos as we can before he wakes up

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** So that means you’re both coming over then?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yup!! <33

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** omw

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so ik none of us want to talk about it

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but university and graduation are right around the corner

 

 **[Oikawa]:** lets not talk about this and say we did.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We have to talk about it sometime.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** can we just

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** not

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** graduation is like next week

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I don’t want to talk about this

 

 **[Oikawa]:** im going to bed

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oikawa, we need to talk about it.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I dont want to talk about being away from all of you

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** we’ll still talk all the time

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, and you’ll only be two hours away from me, Oikawa. I can visit on weekends.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Yeah, I’ll be an hour away from you Oikawa, we’ll both be in Tokyo.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** everything will be okay

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but...Makki..

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ill be fine

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but you’re going to be all the way in kyoto while we’re in tokyo and iwa-chan is in miyagi

 

 **[Oikawa]:** thts a whole six hours..

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ik

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** but thts why we need to talk

 **[Hanamaki]:** so tht we know what we’re going to do

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What do you mean?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** the only thing that’s going to change is less seeing each other in person and more skype calls

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and im snapchatting u all every hour of the day

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You do that already.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so you guys still wnt to be with me?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** even tho i’ll be hours away…?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** OF COURSE

 

 **[Oikawa]:** RELATIONSHIPS TAKE WORK AND JUST BC I CANT SEE U EVERY DAY DOESNT MEAN ILL STOP LOVING YOU

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah we’ll just have to have more skype calls so we dont forget your lovely voice

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Distance will be hard, and we won’t be able to see you as much, but it’ll be worth.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** _You’re_ worth it.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** YEAH YOU ARE

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I LOVE U OK

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I love you as well and distance isn’t going to change that

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Hanamaki?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** just a little shocked

 

 **[Oikawa]:** dont be shocked!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** you know how much we love you

 

 **[Oikawa]:** u need to understand that!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** you’re right

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im sorry

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and i love you guys too

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I wnt to bake

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** it's two in the morning.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki, you need to sleep.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I can't

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** can u try?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I alr tried

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Can you try again?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I wnt to bake :(

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Then go bake…?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I don't like baking alone

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I cnt sneak out srry

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I can't either.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** it's fine

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I'll try to sleep again

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:**  Good.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Love you.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** love u makki sleep well <33

  
**[Hanamaki]:** love you too <3

 

Hanamaki groans, burying his head in his hands. No matter what does, he just _can't_ sleep. It's a curse, really.

 

He nearly has a heart attack when his door is pushed open, throwing his covers over his head as he rolls to the middle of his bed. If his parents caught him up _again_ then he'd be dead before the sun rises.

 

A small giggle has him peeking out, and he's met with a bright smile, brown eyes full of glee.

 

“Oikawa?” Hanamaki mumbles, sitting up in his bed. He blinks in surprise, rubbing his eyes. “What the hell?”

 

“Surprise!” He laughs, throwing his hands to the side as he does the jazz hands. “I heard someone couldn't sleep and wanted to bake, and well, I can't sleep, either...and I like cake…”

 

“No need to tell me twice.” Hanamaki chuckles, tossing the covers off of him. He doesn't bother throwing a shirt on, or pulling on any pants. This is Oikawa. He can walk around in his boxers if he wishes.

 

Making his way past Oikawa, he gently places a kiss to his cheek, slipping out into the hallway. “Don't be loud,” he warns, quietly stepping down the stairs.

 

He leads the way into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and grabbing the ingredients effortlessly, as if he’s baked a thousand times. (And, well, he probably has.) After placing the stuff onto the counter, he grabs a bowl and pan for later, setting them next to the ingredients. Sliding against the tiled floors on his socks, he stops by the refrigerator. Taking out the rest of the stuff he needs, he places it on the counter.

 

Turning his head around, he flashes Oikawa a wide grin. “You ready to bake a killer cake?”

 

“Always,” Oikawa says smoothly. He steps up next to Hanamaki, rubbing his hands together in a poor imitation of a villain’s evil glee. “Teach me, sensei.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Hanamaki turns to preheat the oven, then grabs the flour and sifter, directing Oikawa to measure the dry ingredients into a mixing bowl. They work in silence, punctuated only by the _clink_ of measuring cups, the sound of containers being opened and closed, the shuffle of flour as it is sifted.

 

Once the dry ingredients are prepared, Hanamaki grabs a dry spatula and demonstrates how to mix them together, leaving Oikawa to mix while he prepares the wet ingredients.

 

Butter and sugar are combined, lightly creamed before adding in the eggs and vanilla extract. The hand beater is set aside while Hanamaki takes the dry ingredients mix back from Oikawa and  pours them into the wet mixture part by part, folding them in until the consistency is even. He mixes the entire thing carefully, ensuring Oikawa understands before leaving him to finish it so he can prepare the pan.

 

After the pan is coated and ready, he checks the consistency of the cake mix before nodding and pouring it into the pan. The whole thing goes into the oven - set for forty minutes - and he turns away to begin the washing.

 

“Oikawa, can you sweep up the excess flour? And close the bag, I think I left it open.” Hanamaki turns away and begins rinsing the dishes before attacking them with a soapy sponge.

 

He can barely hear what's going on behind him, but the soft thump and _oops_ he eventually hears is unmistakable. He sighs and twists around, only to see half the bag of flour on the table and floor.

 

At least Oikawa has the grace to look sheepish and apologetic.

 

Hanamaki rolls his eyes at him and tells him to sweep it up _properly_. “I’ll join you when I’m done washing.”

 

He hears Oikawa shuffle off, and turns back to rinse the soapy dishes. He has just set the last dish on the rack when a finger pokes him in the cheek, and he turns to see Oikawa standing there, no broom in sight, hands covered in flour.

 

Hanamaki narrows his eyes. “Did you just draw on my cheek with _flour_?”

 

“No,” Oikawa corrected, “I poked you. Now this,” he reaches out and swipes three flour-dusted fingers across each of Hanamaki’s cheeks, “ _This_ is called drawing.”

 

Hanamaki appraises him calmly, then dries his hands on a towel and walks away. Oikawa stares after him, a concerned look emerging on his face, but Hanamaki simply bends down to swirl his hands in the hill of flour on the floor, coming back up with two handfuls of fine powder. He doesn’t hide the sardonic grin on his face, and approaches a quickly backtracking Oikawa with glee.

 

“Makki- Makki, please- It’s the middle of the night-”

 

“You started this, Oikawa. One does not begin a war that they cannot see to completion. That would be sacrilege.” Hanamaki is two steps away now, raising his hand to throw the first handful of flour.

 

Oikawa ducks away, grabbing a handful of flour himself. “Where did you learn such big words? Has Iwa-chan been reading to you again?”

 

“What if he has?” Hanamaki laughs victoriously as he jumps forward, smearing his handful of flour down Oikawa’s shirt and leaving a giant handprint behind. “You can’t monopolise Iwaizumi anymore, he belongs to all of us now.”

 

“Makki! That was a perfectly good shirt!” Oikawa wails, conversation forgotten. He lunges for Hanamaki, tossing his handful of flour carelessly, scraping another off the table and chasing him with it. “Makki! Get back here!”

 

“Shh,” Hanamaki reminds, grinning wildly as he dodges and dumps his other handful in Oikawa’s hair. “You’ll wake my parents.”

 

“You ruined my shirt! And my hair! THIS. IS. _WAR_!!”

 

And that’s how Hanamaki’s mother finds them five minutes later, grappling on the floor, covered in flour, every inch of her kitchen blanketed by white dust. She stares at them from the kitchen door, clearing her throat loudly until they freeze and twist robotically to face her.

 

“So, boys, while I believe baking is therapeutic for the soul, I also believe it should be done during daylight hours.” She appraises them again, raising a slim eyebrow at their filthy state. “Oikawa-kun, while both Takahiro and I enjoy your company very much, shouldn’t you be at home? And Takahiro, _what_ have I said about baking without clothes on?”

 

“Sorry, Kaa-san.”

 

“Sorry, Hanamaki-san.”

 

She glares at them for a while longer, before sighing and turning away. “Dust yourselves off as much as possible, then go take a shower. Oikawa-kun, you may stay the night, but make sure your parents know where you are. Takahiro, I expect both of you to clean this mess, _and then_ go to bed. I am only staying up as long as it takes for that cake to finish baking.”

 

“Yes, Kaa-san.” Hanamaki peels himself off the floor, shoulders slumped apologetically. “Come on, Oikawa. I’ll lend you some of my clothes.”

 

“Clean the hallway too,” Hanamaki’s mother calls. “I can see your footprints.”

 

“Yes, Kaa-san.”

 

After the door of Hanamaki’s room is closed, they turn to regard each other solemnly, appraising the damage done. It takes all of a millisecond before they burst into laughter, holding on to each other for support.

 

“Your mom is so nice, I’m sorry about your kitchen-” Oikawa can barely finish his sentence, he’s giggling too hard.

 

“Did you see how disappointed she looked? Oh man, I’ve never seen her look so offended as she tried not to laugh!”

 

“She said- She said- She wasn’t even angry that you’re not wearing enough clothes!”

 

“She doesn’t care anymore, I do it too often.” Hanamaki looks at Oikawa, grinning widely. It lasts for all of two seconds before Oikawa pulls him in for a kiss, the dry, tasteless flour mixing in their mouths.

 

Oikawa pulls away too quickly, smiling affectionately. “Sorry, Makki. You’re so cute when you’re happy.”

 

Hanamaki pouts at him. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

 

“Aww.” Oikawa leans in again, trailing featherlight kisses across his cheeks, mopping up the flour but leaving the imprint of his mouth behind. “Pfft, you look like the Joker now, your smile is too wide.”

 

“That’s your fault, asshole.” Hanamaki kisses him fondly before pulling back to press their foreheads together. “Want to take a shower with me? I feel gross.”

 

“Of course.” Oikawa laces their fingers together, leaning in for one last kiss. “But we should hurry, or the cake will be burnt.”

 

“Careful, Oikawa, or I’ll think you just want the cake.”

 

“Oh, it wasn’t obvious enough? Makki, I want the cake.”

 

“You can’t have the cake.”

 

“Then I want the cream puff.”

 

Hanamaki pauses, pink filtering through the flour-less patches on his cheeks. “Since when did you learn to speak like Iwaizumi?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I _grew up with him_.”

 

“So sensitive.” Hanamaki tuts, but his cheeks are still scarlet. “Let’s just go shower.”

 

(By the time they finish their distraction-peppered shower, the cake has finished cooling and the floor is clean.)

 

(There is a note on the fridge that said Hanamaki was doing all the chores for a week.)

 

( _For making me clean up your messes. Love, Mom_.)

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** my parents r replacing me

 

 **[Oikawa]:** huh?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** _{one image attached}_

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** they got a DOG

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I've been asking for one for YEARS

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** and they got it bc they feel like the house will be empty w/o me

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I can't believe this

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its a cute dog

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Very cute.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** does it have a name yet?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** it better be something cute!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** no not yet my parents said I get to name it

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I think Shadow works.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** no offense hajime but I'm not naming my new child something generic

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** get rekted

 

 **[Oikawa]:** name it pineapple!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Wtf that’s worse than mine.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan used texting words :0

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** name it Pepe

 

 **[Oikawa]:** do not name the poor thing after an ugly frog

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ok rude

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** very rude oikawa

 

 **[Oikawa]:** it's only the truth

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Coffee.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** For the dog. Coffee.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** wha t kind of name is tht

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** It's better than Shadow?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I don't think Coffee suits her

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** How about Comet?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ...I like it

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I approve

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I'm cming over to meet Comet rn

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so I have an important question

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** just for storage yaknow

 

 **[Oikawa]:** to remember for...later dates…

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** let's talk about kinks :3c

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What the actual fuck.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its an imprtant question!!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wtf Oikawa

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I don't think we’re at tht stage yet

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I think I'd like to be tied down

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** The fuck.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** makki wtf

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ohhh interesting makki!!!! We should try that out some time :3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What. The. Fuck.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** wht about u oikawa?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** well

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** pls no

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** what did we do to deserve this

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so i think i have a praise kink

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** tht sounds like u actually

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** so u get turned on when we tell u gd job on court?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** no!!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** uh, well

 

 **[Oikawa]:** maybe if you said it more seductively…?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** hell yes

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Makki no

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Makki yes

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** tmr morning at practice

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lets see how well hanger armrest san holds up

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you wouldnt

 

 **[Oikawa]:** makki u seriois?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** well see~

 

~~~~~

 

The sound of a successful spike hitting the court has Oikawa turning around, bringing his hand up for a high-five. Hanamaki grins at him and slaps the offered hand. Just as he is about to turn to the next in line, Hanamaki clasps his shoulder and twists his head to whisper into his ear.

 

“That was a good set, _Captain_.”

 

His voice is low and seductive, the hint of a rumble in it, smooth words sliding down his spine and making him shudder. Oikawa freezes up, blood already moving southward, and he is certain that his face is bright red. Hanamaki moves back to look at him and crows with delight.

 

“Oikawa, you kinky shit. But you know,” his voice dips again, and velvety warmth washes over him, “You’re such a _good_ setter. Nobody sets as well as you do, and nobody has such beautiful fingers, hmm?” He pulls away and beams innocently, then bounds off to the back of the line. Oikawa feels faint, with all the blood either in his head or somewhere...else…

 

“Oi, Shittykawa! Focus and set the ball!”

 

“Ah, right, sorry!” He’s so flustered that he sets the ball a little lower than normal, and Iwaizumi frowns as he comes over, presumably to punch him.

 

“Noooo, Iwa-chan don’t kill meee-”

 

Iwaizumi grabs his shoulder and pulls him down to his height, a threatening note in his tone. “Set it properly. I don’t know what Makki said, but we’re in practice. Focus!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa whines. “He was testing out that _thing_ we were talking about yesterday.”

 

“What were we talking about-” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. “You _actually_ have a praise kink?”

 

“Yes?” Oikawa peeps. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Iwaizumi’s eyes slide away, then he slaps Oikawa’s shoulder roughly. “Focus in practice, dumbass. Or I won’t get to tell you what a _wonderful_ captain and setter you are.” His voice has deepened, the silky words stroking along every heightened nerve. “If you focus now, maybe I'll get to tell you what you can use your pretty hands for.” He makes to turn away, but twists back slightly to whisper, “ _And your mouth._ ”

 

Oikawa isn’t sure whose face is redder, but he squeaks out a “Yes, sir!”, quickly backing up and moving back into position.

 

Now, how is he going to control the increasingly uncomfortable ache between his legs?

 

He sets the next ball for Matsukawa, who comes over to bump his fist in thanks. Oikawa thinks that he will walk away, but he loiters just like how Hanamaki and Iwaizumi have, his voice almost a growl, “Your pretty hands are so good, too good to use for setting. Maybe you can show me again how pretty they are against-”

 

Oikawa pushes him away frantically, his blush in full force, his briefs uncomfortably tight and already slightly sticky. Thank goodness he wore a loose pair of shorts that day. “Mattsun, stop!”

 

Matsukawa smirks. “Why? Can’t I tell my Captain what a excellent job he does all the time? What else can your pretty hands do, I wonder?”

 

“You guys are horrible,” Oikawa chokes out, half-exhilarated, half-horrified. He definitely can’t carry on with practice now. If Matsukawa said _one more thing_ , he might just come. He turns around and waves Yahaba over to take his place, then bolts off to the restroom.

As he exits the gym, he can hear the boisterous roars of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, punctuated by the melody of Iwaizumi’s chuckling.

 

(Later, locked in a stall with those rough but velveteen voices in mind, it does not take very long to settle his problem at all.)

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyone free?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Yeah, why?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** great let's go out

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Sure. Just us?

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I can't go :(

 

 **[Oikawa]:** watching the brat

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Takeru*

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lmao

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I can't either

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** mom wants me to spend time with her and the dog

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** aw ok

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** then it can be jst Iwaizumi and I :D

 

 **[Imaizumi]:** Meet you at the bakery?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Alright~

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** have fun!!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** stay safe ;D

 

~~~~~

 

Matsukawa wraps his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, pulling him close. He places a gentle kiss to the side of his head, grinning as his ears turn a bright pink.

 

“Mattsun, we’re in public,” Iwaizumi mumbles, nervously looking from side to side.

 

Matsukawa chuckles, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. “Ah, I don’t care.” But he does step away, giving Iwaizumi his space.

 

“...You don’t have to stand that far away…” Iwaizumi says under his breath, nervously looking away as his cheeks are dusting a light shade of pink.

 

Matsukawa grins again, quickly stepping up to his side so he can tangle their fingers together. He looks to both sides before lifting Iwaizumi’s hand, placing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

 

“Wh- Mattsun- Why- Huh-” Iwaizumi sputters, watching as Matsukawa continues to place butterfly kisses to his hand. He knows that by now, his face is fifty shades of red. “P-people can see us!”

 

“Let them,” Matsukawa whispers, finally dropping Iwaizumi’s hand - but not completely letting go, either. Without another word, he tugs on his hand, dragging Iwaizumi down the sidewalk. Iwaizumi wordlessly follows, willing his blush to die down while ignoring the fleeting stares that strangers point their way.

 

Matsukawa ends up dragging him to the ramen place a couple minutes from the school. It’s where the team would go after a good - or bad - game. It holds many memories, of laughter and tears, easy camaraderie, bonds broken and forged.

 

(It’s also the place where Oikawa seems to go bankrupt at most often.)

 

Still without speaking, Matsukawa tugs on his hand, leading him to a table near the back. There are no windows, and it’s away from the front door, so no one can see them. Why Matsukawa would care for that fact, Iwaizumi doesn’t know, but he appreciates the sentiment.

 

Nearly running into the chair due to his distraction, Iwaizumi hisses in surprise as he dodges the offending furniture. The deep laugh from Matsukawa flusters him even more, and he quickly sits down before anything more embarrassing can happen.

 

“You seem a little flustered,” Matsukawa comments, lazily looking over the menu. Iwaizumi isn’t sure _why_ he’s looking at the menu, seeing as how he gets the same thing every time. “I wonder…” Matsukawa grins, and that’s when Iwaizumi feels something slowly trailing up his leg, “Why that is?”

 

Iwaizumi jerks back in his seat, the blush back at full force. “Mattsun!” he snaps, looking around the restaurant. No one’s around, which is good, but if the waiter had come around…

 

Matsukawa blinks innocently, tilting his head to the side. “Huh? Did I do something?”

 

Iwaizumi scowls, but sighs in relief as the waiter comes up to their table. With one last nasty glare towards Matsukawa, he politely smiles and rattles off his order. Matsukawa does the same, smiling as the waiter bows and makes their exit, disappearing around the corner.

 

“So,” Matsukawa hums, looking right at Iwaizumi, “How’s Butterscotch? I haven’t heard any tails of the furry beast in awhile.”

 

“Was that a pun?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Why do I even like you?”

 

Matsukawa gasps, placing a hand to his chest. “I am honestly so hurt right now. I don’t deserve this negativity-”

 

“Oh, stop being a drama queen. That’s Oikawa’s thing.”

 

Matsukawa snorts. “You’re not wrong.”

 

They easily fall into comfortable conversation, and at one point Matsukawa laughs so hard he almost falls out of his chair. Half way through the conversation, they both end up pulling their phones out to compare photos, just to see who has a better photo of Hanamaki in a skirt. Iwaizumi wins, of course. Matsukawa then demands a rematch, and they go through the same thing, but now looking for the best photo of Oikawa.

 

Matsukawa wins that time, having a photo of Oikawa in not only his glasses and piercings, but he has _‘I love Issei’_ written on his forehead in Sharpie. Iwaizumi is about to ask how he even _got_ a photo like that when their food finally arrives.

 

As Iwaizumi places a spoonful of his soup into his mouth, he feels something run up his leg again. In his shock, he drops his spoon, jerking back in his seat. He huffs in annoyance, glaring at Matsukawa. “Keep your feet to yourself, please.”

 

Matsukawa hums, raising an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Iwaizumi throws another glare at Matsukawa, hesitantly eating more of his dinner. When nothing happens after five minutes, he visibly relaxes. The conversation picks up again, thankfully, and Iwaizumi smiles fondly as Matsukawa starts to rant about some show he was watching the other day.

 

They both finish their meal rather quickly, Matsukawa playing no more jokes as he gets too caught up with his ranting. That’s why, when Matsukawa feels something run up his own leg, he’s so shocked that he _does_ fall out of his chair this time.

 

Iwaizumi covers his mouth as he laughs, body shaking as Matsukawa stares at him with a perplexed expression. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” Matsukawa whispers, sitting up from where he is on the floor.

 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Iwaizumi sputters out some nonsense, his eyes wide. It’s not like they haven’t said those three words to each other, but he just...wasn’t expecting that kind of response.

 

“Let's get out of here.” Matsukawa suggests, mentally patting himself on the back for getting Iwaizumi so flustered. Iwaizumi just nods his head, not trusting his voice.

 

They quickly pay for their meal, thanking the people multiple times before they exit the restaurant. Iwaizumi - as they leave the place - is the one to step up next to Matsukawa, tugging on his sleeve. Matsukawa looks down in confusion, nearly fainting as he sees the shy look on Iwaizumi’s face. Deciding that teasing would most likely get him killed, Matsukawa complies with Iwaizumi’s request, intertwining their fingers.

 

“You know…” Iwaizumi mumbles, shyly glancing at Matsukawa. “I’m the only one who hasn’t...you know…”

 

Matsukawa quirks an amused eyebrow. “No, I actually don’t know.”

 

“Please don’t make me say it,” Iwaizumi groans, using his other hand to hide his face.

 

“I’m serious, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Iwaizumi stops walking, suddenly very glad that it’s that time of night where not many people are out. He looks around, and when he finds no one is looking, he faces Matsukawa fully.

 

“I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten to kiss you.” Right as the words are out of his mouth, he flushes head to toe, awkwardly looking away.

 

Matsukawa has to remind himself to breathe, because Iwaizumi looks _really_ perfect right now. The flush of his skin, the last rays of the sun hitting his face perfectly - it’s way too much for Matsukawa. And not being one to disappoint, he swoops down to claim Iwaizumi’s lips as his.

 

(He tastes like ramen and agedashi tofu, but under that- Under that is a flavour that he will get used to over time, a flavour that his brain marks as _Iwaizumi_ , a flavour that he can never - and will never - get tired of.)

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** graduation is in a couple days

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so i was thinking

 

 **[Oikawa]:** yes??

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** dnt keep us in suspense

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** the night before graduation

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** lets go out

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** at night where no one can see us

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and just walk through the city

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We could go stargazing, since Oikawa enjoys that.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** but i wanna do something all of us like!!

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We all like spending time with you.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** fucking smooth af

 

 **[Oikawa]:** iwa-chan !!! (╥﹏╥)՞

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Okay, we can do stargazing im fine with that

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Did you have something else in mind?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no not rlly

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** really just us hanging out

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** im in

 

 **[Oikawa]:** So am I <3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Of course I am.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** great

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** its a date

 

* * *

 

 

“Be quiet,” Iwaizumi whispers, gently pulling on Oikawa’s wrist. He silently leads the way across the lawn, making sure to not crash into anything that could trigger any loud noises.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, tugging his wrist out of Iwaizumi’s grip so that he can properly hold his hand instead. “Where are we going?”

 

“Did you not read the group chat? We’re going to the park to meet up with Makki and Mattsun.”

 

Oikawa blinks in confusion before it finally sinks in. He had forgotten that tonight was the last night of their high school days. They graduate _tomorrow_ , and then soon after they’ll be hours away from each other.

 

He doesn’t want tomorrow to come.

 

“Okay, stop it.” Iwaizumi sighs, stopping his movements so he can fully face Oikawa. “I know that look, so stop it.”

 

“I don’t know what you m-”

 

“Tooru.” That _definitely_ shuts him up. “I know we’re going to be hours apart, and I know we won’t see each other as much as we’re used to, but...but it’ll be okay. We’ll still have each other, and that won’t change anything. Alright?”

 

Oikawa frowns, slowly looking down at his feet. He can’t help how he feels. He doesn’t want to leave Iwaizumi, or Matsukawa, or Hanamaki. He doesn’t want to be on a different team from them. He doesn’t want anyone else to set to them.

 

And, oh god, what if other people hit on them? It’s a known fact that all of them are _very_ good looking. What if someone hits on them, and then they decide that they like that person better, and then they leave, and then they’ll never speak-

 

A flick to his forehead has him squeaking in surprise, head jerking up. Iwaizumi stares at him for a moment, eyes narrowed. He then gently squeezes Oikawa’s hand before taking a small step forward, tilting his head up.

 

“We love you, Tooru, and that won’t _ever_ change,” he mumbles, gently knocking their foreheads together.

 

“But,” Oikawa sniffles, and is he really about to _cry?_ “A lot of th-things can happen in these next few y-years, so what if...what if you all find someone better…?”

 

“I’m not sure there _is_ someone better out there,” Iwaizumi confesses with a soft smile, placing his free hand to Oikawa’s cheek. His thumb gently swipes across the pale flesh, wiping away the stray tears that had somehow escaped. “I love you, now till the day I die.”

 

“Iwa-chan is so sappy,” Oikawa chuckles weakly, offering a watery smile. Iwaizumi only laughs, swiftly getting rid of the extra space between them as he places his lips upon Oikawa’s.

 

~~~~~

 

“You guys are late,” Matsukawa grins, a knowing glint in his eye.

 

“We got...distracted.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Oikawa says, settling down beside Matsukawa. He looks to where Hanamaki is, smiling softly. The strawberry blond had decided that they were taking too long, and had crawled into Matsukawa’s lap. His legs went around his waist, hands loosely clutching his shirt as his head rested on Matsukawa’s shoulder. And, well, he didn’t really mean to fall asleep.

 

“I think that’s illegal,” Iwaizumi mumbles as he sits down on the other side of Matsukawa. Oikawa nods in agreement.

 

“I think he was just really tired.”

 

“He looks tired,” Oikawa muses aloud, glancing at the obvious bags under Hanamaki’s eyes.

 

“Then I say we don’t wake him.” Iwaizumi says, stretching his legs out. “It’s not often we get to watch a star sleep.”

 

Matsukawa and Oikawa stare at him, then turn to eye each other.

 

“Are you sure he’s not an alien?”

 

“Hard to say. Before all this, he was never this poetic.”

 

“Then it has to be aliens.”

 

“I find myself in agreement with you for once.”

 

“You’ve also been possessed by an alien. What happened to the sarcastic Mattsun I know and love?”

 

“He’s sleeping, like Makki is.” Iwaizumi is looking up at the sky, eyes tracing the constellations that have not been covered up by light pollution. “Besides, you shouldn’t complain. You guys are the ones who said I wasn’t being romantic enough.”

 

“That’s true.” Matsukawa nods, the action jostling Hanamaki just a little. They freeze up when the strawberry blond mumbles something incoherently, turning his head before settling back into sleep. They breathe a sigh of relief, communicating through quick glances and hand gestures to stop doing things that might wake Hanamaki up. But with nothing to do or talk about, they end up staring at each other, and eventually gazing at Hanamaki, eyes tracing his serene sleeping face.

 

Oikawa breaks the silence first as he tilts his head back to appraise the cloudless sky, the tiniest of sighs escaping his lips. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“I’m being very serious here.” Oikawa bites his lip, letting his chin drop to his chest. “I’m never going to find friends as good as you, and I’m scared of moving on. I don’t want to grow up. I don’t want to become an adult and start living on my own and start being responsible. I just… I want time to stop, and encapsulate us in amber like fossilised bugs. I want-”

 

“Tooru.”

 

It’s Matsukawa who says it, his eyes soft with affection, but also shiny with tears. “I think we all want the same thing. We kind of just found each other, you know? It’s been three years since we first became friends, but only a month since we became boyfriends. There’s not enough time for us to spend it with each other.”

 

Iwaizumi pipes up, his voice heavy with emotion. “You’re wrong. We have time. All of it.” His eyes sweep over them, and a serene smile lifts his lips. “College is only three or four years long. We have the rest of our lives together. And you know what romance novels always say? _Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Love will prevail._ I believe in that.

 

“We’ll be okay. There will always be enough time.”

 

“Iwa-chan you sap.” Oikawa has given up trying to hold back his tears, and they stream freely as he lunges at Iwaizumi, nearly bowling him over as he sobs. “Now I don’t wanna go to Tokyo!”

 

Matsukawa’s eyes aren’t exactly dry as he watches them, one arm coming up to hold Hanamaki tight against him. It's not enough, and he decides right then, _ah, to heck with it_ , and reaches over to pull Iwaizumi and Oikawa in a one armed hug, hiding his face in the nest of their hair. It’s a relief to be reminded that he’s not the only one who’s in this, who’s worried about their separation, who’s worried that they might drift apart when they are in different colleges. But it’s also sobering and heart-wrenching to be reminded that while they are all committed to their relationship, college is _three years long_.

 

Matsukawa Issei is not exactly forthcoming with his feelings, but this is one time he will willingly admit that he’s not sure that they(he) can last three years apart.

 

Hanamaki whines when Matsukawa shifts, wriggling on his lap to get into a more comfortable position. The three of them freeze, barely daring to breathe until the strawberry blond finally huffs and slumps against them. Soft snores emit from him thereafter, his face open and vulnerable, completely unguarded in sleep.

 

They are quiet for a long, long while, their breathing in sync with their slumbering boyfriend. Iwaizumi suddenly chuckles from where he is tucked under majority of Matsukawa’s arm, the action thankfully not large enough to disturb Hanamaki’s peace. “How badly do you think our parents will scold us for not coming home tonight?”

 

They ponder this.

 

“We would be dead.”

 

“Strolling the fields of Asphodel.”

 

“As long as I’m strolling with you, it would be worth it.”

 

“Aww.”

 

“So,” Iwaizumi interrupts, “I suppose we should head home?”

 

(This time, the answer is instantaneous.)

 

“We just got here.”

 

“Iwa-chan, we’re graduating tomorrow, cut us some slack!”

 

“They can’t blame us for tonight.”

 

“No, but I think Makki would prefer to wake up safe at home than outside in the dark.” Iwaizumi’s tone has them sobering up, instantly reminded of their boyfriend’s panic attacks. It is a wonder that he came out that night at all.

 

“...Makki’s such a good person, isn’t he.”

 

“Yeah. What have we done to deserve him?”

 

“When a star falls into your lap, you hold it tight and be grateful for what you have.” Iwaizumi sighs and prods Oikawa off him, then turns to help Matsukawa up, hoping fervently that Hanamaki would not wake.

 

(He remains asleep.)

 

“My house is the closest. Let’s just crash there until tomorrow morning.”

 

There are nods of agreement all around as they set off, treading carefully to keep Hanamaki in his slumber. They know he never gets enough sleep, so every extra minute of shut-eye counts.

 

Oikawa is the first to whip out his phone, switching it to silent before he starts snapping pictures of Hanamaki sleeping, cooing happily over them. Matsukawa wishes he could see them, but given that he’s the strawberry blond’s pillow, it’s not the best idea. He manages to extract a promise of shared pictures from Oikawa though, and that satisfies him for the moment.

 

A cold wind chooses to blow then, a harsh reminder that though spring is round the corner, winter is not fully gone. Matsukawa shivers despite the extra body heat, and there are instantly two jackets on him - one for Hanamaki and one for himself. Iwaizumi shoots him a sharp look when their eyes meet, shaking his head. Oikawa simply leans in to kiss his cheek, encouragement and thanks all in one.

 

The two of them move to flank him, pressing their shoulders together to form an intimidating wall. It feels like they are his bodyguards, guarding him as he carries the treasure back to their hideout.

 

(In a way, it’s true. Iwaizumi wasn’t exaggerating when he called Hanamaki a star.)

 

(Wow, a _star_. They had their own star.)

 

It’s not that Matsukawa really needs the extra security, but the action betrays their care and love, and their willingness to protect him. It’s not really all that plausible, not really all that believable (well, maybe for Iwaizumi it _is_ ), but…

 

It’s nice.

 

(It’s a moment of shared tranquility and contentment, despite doing nothing, despite having messed up and ruined their plans.)

 

(...that wasn't quite right. They could still stargaze from within the comfort of Iwaizumi's room. They had a star with them, after all.)

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I couldnt ask for a better captain

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** or a better setter

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** or a better boyfriend

 

 **[Oikawa]:** Makki… ＼(;´︿｀)/

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** you were the best captain and setter

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** The best partner I could’ve asked for.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** guys...˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥—˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I love you all.

 

 **[Oikawa]:** a lot

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and Im gonna miss being with u all

 

 **[Oikawa]:** gonna miss being able to hug you every day

 

 **[Oikawa]:** and kiss you

 

 **[Oikawa]:** n just be with u all

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Dumbass, we still have time.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** We only graduated

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** we still have a little bit of time before we head off to college

 

 **[Oikawa]:** can i have ur hoodie

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** what?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** thts not fair wht if i want it

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** What about me?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** who says Im giving it away??? Thts my favorite hoodie??

 

 **[Oikawa]:** :(

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ok whatever

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Oikawa gets it since he asked first

 

 **[Oikawa]:** !!!!

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** what about me :(

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I feel so attacked right now.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im gonna ignore Iwaizumi’s memeing for the moment

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and say tht makki u can have my other hoodie

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** the blue one ?? :D

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no the other black one

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** with the flowers on it

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Iwaizumi gets the blue one

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i feel like ur only doing tht bc of my name

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ofc i am

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** The blue one with the text on it?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** yes tht one

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I forgot what it says?

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** ‘i love naps’ one lmao

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Oh, okay.

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I forgot that you had that one.

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I usually only wear it...when im taking naps

 

 **[Oikawa]:** so u wear it a lot

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** lmao

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** pretty much yeah

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** anyways this is an EXCHANGE

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** so wht do i get back

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I don’t think any of my clothes would fit you?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** But you can take my godzilla keychain

 

 **[Oikawa]:** what???

 

 **[Oikawa]:** man thts true love right there

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I honestly feel honored rn

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** i want something from hajime

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** wait till we finish my exchange

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Do you want my black beanie?

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** the one with the ears

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** im not sure i could pull that off

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** but hell yea i do

 

 **[Oikawa]:** you can have my alien hoodie!

 

 **[Oikawa]:** its a size too big so itll fit

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** i feel blessed

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We were strangers, starting out on a journey

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** Iwaizumi…?

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ohmygod

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** its true

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Now here we are

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** and im suddenly standing

 

 **[Oikawa]:** at the beginning with youuuu

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** at the beginng with u

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** oikawa ypu cheat

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** tht was MY line

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I sent it first!

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** no one told me I was going to find u

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** Unexpected, what you did to my heart <3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** (that goes for all of you)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** When I lost hope

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** You were there to remind me

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** this is the staaaaarrrtttttt

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** (Iwaizumi started it omg so blessed so moved)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** (ikr im dying)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** (bit ill live for a whole this is my jam)

 

 **[Oikawa]:** aaaand life is a road I wanna keep goin

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** love is a river i wanna keep flowing

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** (i died like 3 tmes alr)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** life is a road now n forever

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** A wonderful journey

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** ill be ther whn the wolrd stops turninv

 

 **[Oikawa]:** ILL BE TJERE EHEN THE STORM IS THROUGH

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** cos in the end I wanna be standing

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** At the beginning with you (all of you)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** *is ded*

 

 **[Oikawa]:** K.O.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** gg.com

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** (I love you guys too)

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** We were strangers

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** On a crazy adventure

 

_Cut for length_

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** I just want you all to know, that even if we’re miles apart, I’ll still love you.

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** Hajimeeee ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ^இﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** I love you too <3

 

 **[Oikawa]:** I love you, all of you!! (๑♡³♡๑)

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** I love you too! <3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:** <3

 

 **[Oikawa]:** o-o

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** o.o he did it back

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** 0.0

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** today is a good dy

 

 **[Oikawa]:** <3<3

 

 **[Matsukawa]:** <3<3<3

 

 **[Hanamaki]:** <3<3<3<3

 

 **[Iwaizumi]:**... <3<3<3<3<3

 

 **[Oikawa]:** <3<3<3<3<3<3

  
_Cut for length_

**Author's Note:**

> Safyre's Tumblr: [Sapphyrelily ](http://sapphyrelily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Jamie's Tumblr: [Seijouho ](http://seijouho.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Songs Used:  
> Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley  
> Hello by Adele  
> Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex  
> At The Beginning by Richard Marx
> 
> Book Used:  
> Icons by Margaret Stohl

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hook, line and sinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482459) by [smokesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesque/pseuds/smokesque)




End file.
